Don't wanna get over you
by kate-loves-potf
Summary: it continues off of Back to the Future, which im sure you all have seen by now . will Phil ever come back for Keely? i suck at summaries, so just read it haha very pheely,&kinda like my own litle potf movie.
1. not something ill get over

* * *

**This is my first fanfiction, so go easy on me, im writing what comes to mind.**

**It continues off of back to the future.**

**Read & review!**

**Disclaimer- unfortunately I don't own potf, but I totally wish I did, so I could be on it, that's my dream!**

Keely's POV

"Goodbye Phil..."

tears started forming in keelys eyes phil had just left, he was gone, 100 years into the future, and she would never see him again. She had finally found out that he felt the same way about her, and they had became a couple, then he left, after she finally got her first kiss.

Via- Hey Keely, you okay?

Keely didn't answer, but Via understood.

Via- look Keely, I know you're goig to miss him, we all will, but you'll see him again, don't worry.

This made Keely cry even harder, because she knew Via was wrong, and would never understand. She started to walk off but Via stopped her and pulled her into a hug.

Via- Keely, do you want to go to the mall? that always makes you happy. Ill even buy you something.

Keely- (between sobs) Via, Thank you so much for trying to help me, but I just need to be alone today, maybe later. I'm gonna go home, tellHackett I got sick and needed rest, will you?

Via- Yeah, of course Keely, call me later if you feel better. I'm so sorry.

She hugged her again. Keely tried to give her a smile, then walked off. Via was left alone, feeling sorry for her best friend. The door to the broadcast lab re-opened and owen walked in.

Owen- Keely looks really upset, is it Phil?

Via- Of course it's Phil, she loved him! (she yelled, kind of annoyed)

Owen- Via chill! I saw that kiss. They were so meant to be. I think I'm over Keely. It's pretty sad, philly cheese steak was my "P dawg". I'm gonna miss him too. But I feel for Keely. I know how close they were.

Via- I just don't know how we're gonna make Keely feel better, she's so depressed.

Owen- she probably just needs a few days.

Owen and Via went off to their classes.

mandy (keelys mom)- sweetie, your home early, what's wrong? Are you sick?

She heard keely sniff.

Mandy- honey muffin, what's going on?

Keely- he's gone! Mom... he's gone! for..forever.

She was crying harder than ever, and her face was buried in a pillow.

Mandy- who's gone? Biscuit, can you tell me what you're talking about? I've never seen you so sad.

Keely- phil... mom, he left, and now he's gone forever, and I'll never see him ever again...

Mandy- sweet cakes, I know he was your best friend, but these things happen, and you still have via and owen. Besides, he can't be that far, you'll see him again.

Keely- no mom, you don't get it! He's farther then you could imagine, he's gone... GONE! forever!...And I loved him! ...So much!

Mandy was surprised at what she had heard. She was confused but figured her daughter needed to be alone for now, so she left her to herself, and went to go buy some chcolate and ice cream. She knew that's what made keely happy when she was depressed.

if you like it, ill write more, later or tomorrow!

It will get pheely... and it'll get better. Im just typing what comes to mind!


	2. i knew we should've been together

**Hey guys! I know, I update fast:)**

**I'd hate 2 keep you waiting, Lol**

**okay, and right now i love you guys so much. 3 reviews already, that's surprising.**

**thank you so much:**

**daydreamr'girl****i will go look at your fanfiction, ah and yeah, that was me :)**

**futuregirl18****:) thanks**

**Shanaenae50591****hearing that makes me so happy! yay  
**

**well here you go.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own potf, or any of the characters, though I very much wish I did.**

Keely stayed in her room the whole rest of the day thinking about phil and looking at pictures of him and her together. When she was happy. Before he left.

Mandy- good morning sunshine!

She saw Keelys tear stained face and remembered what was wrong.

Mandy- Aww, keely. Are you okay today?

Keely- no... I don' think ill ever be okay.

Mandy- Will you tell me EVRYTHING that happened yesterday? I understand if you don't want to. I just want to help.

Keely- I, he, um..., on the morning news 3 days ago, phil and I were, well, we were, voted... cutest couple.

Mandy- CUTEST COUPLE?

Keely- yeah, that's what we thought. We ended up deciding to be a couple, and, well, it was really great, and I was SO happy. Until the next mornin. He told me his dad had fixed the time-... I mean that they had to leave, and ... well, he left the next day.

Mandy- that's it? That's all that happened? Why were you so crushed yesterday if you knew he was leaving?

Mandy spotted the pepper shaker on keelys dresser.

Keely- yeah...um... that's, pretty much all that happened. Almost.

Her mom ignored the "almost" .

Mandy- Keely, why Is there a peppershaker in your room sweetie?

Keely's eyes filled up with tears again.

Her mom saw her start to cry.

Mandy- what's wrong now? Did I say something?

Keely- phil... salt.

She couldn't speak. Somehow mandy knew what she meant though.

Mandy- aww, shh. I'm guessing phil has the saltshaker that goes with it huh?

Keely- mhm..

Just then the phone called. Mandy handed keely a tissue, and keelyu picked up the phone. Unsurprisingly it was via.

Keely- hey vee. What's up?

Mandy decieded to leave the room so keely and via could talk privately.

Via- I just wanted to see how you were doin. Me and Owen are really worried about you. I hate to see you like this.

Keely-thanks via, that's so sweet. But this isn't something I'm just going to get over.

Via- I know, and I want you to knoe that we're always here for you. Even Owen... I think.

Keely laughed.

Keely- Thaks via.

She heared Owen's voice in the background yell "what about me keel!"?

She laughed again.

Keely- you too owen!

Via- that really made his day keely.

So, are you up for the mall or a movie? Or do you just want to stay at home for a little longer.

Keely- That actually sounds great. I need something to get my mind off of him, or else I'd just sit here crying and lonely all day.

Via- 11 sound good?

Keely- great. See ya.

Via- kay, love you.

Owen- ME TOO!

They both laughed then hung up to get ready

Ill update later today, since this chapter didnt really go anywhere special. It'll get better soon, it's hard to get started.

Review please, and ill update faster!

thanks you so much reviewers (again)


	3. is this for real?

**You guys are so awesome. So here's an update. But this time, it is phil's side. Ooohh ahhh.**

**Lol and of course this is a lot harder, cause he's a guy, and IN THE FUTURE! ...duh.. Lol, so don't hate me if it's bad. Im tryin' here.**

**as always. Please review!**

**Phil and the rest of the Diffy had arrived to 2121 and were heading into their old home.**

**Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN IT! And I hate myself for it. Jk. There are some smarter geniuses out there that have it... al to themselves. And I AM jealous. ON WITH THE STORY!**

Phils POV

"Keely..."

Phil walked up to his room, never taking his eyes off of the saltshaker he had in his hands.

Pim- PHIL! Don't make me drag your luggage up there!

Phil- just leave it pim.

Barb- (to pim) pimcicle, I think your brother needs some time to think. Alone.

Pim- (to barb) you mean about blondie? I think something else happened at that school today. Something big. And im going to find out.

Barb- Whatever pim, just don't do any more "privacy invading".

Pim- oh, I will. Muhuhahahahuhahauha coughcough

Phil was sitting in his bedroom, still staring at the saltshaker. His eyes started to water, and all he could think about was Keely and all they did together. He needed to see her, so badly.

Barb decieded to go check on him after a few hours had gone by, to see if he was feeling any better, or needed anything.

Barb- Phil, honey, you okay?

Phil- No.

Barb- Do you need anything.

Phil- Keely...

Barb- sweetie. I'm sorry you had to leave her. But, we belong here. We belong in the future.

Phil- You belong in the future.I belong with Keely, mom. I finally figured that out. Home is where the heart is, and I was meant to stay. That's why it happened. It all fits mom. Everything, like a puzzle.

Barb- Phil, unfortunatly life is not a puzzle. And I do believe you. I think you are right. I loved it there too. But your Dad. He spent all the time on the time machine, and when I found out we could've gone home, I didn't think about wanting to stay. And if I did, I think we would've.

Phil- What about dad? Does he want to live here?

Barb- I don't really know for sure sweetie. I just don't know a lot right now.

Right when she finished, Phil ran off before she could even notice he was gone.

Barb looked on his bed to see the Pepper shaker. She had seen it before in phil's hands, on the time machine, but never really noticed it. As soon as she picked it up and read the engrving "To MAUDE, THANKS FOR SPICING UP MY LIFE. Love CHICO" she knew what it meant. A tear rolled down her face. She wanted her son to be happy. And knew just what they had to do

Phil ran strsight down to his dad, who was putting up his clothes in his bedrom.

Phil- Dad! Dad! I really have to talk to you.

Lloyd put down the rest of his wordrobe and sat down on his bed with Phil.

Lloyd- Woah, Phil, slow down.

Phil- sorry, but did you ever want to come back to 2121?

Lloyd- Phil, I, actually, umm, I don't think I did. I mean at first I wanted to, but I grew to like the 21st century, and I would've been happy to stay ther, but your mother.

Phil's brain was spinning, and his heart beat faster.

Phil- Dad! Mom wanted to stay! We need to go back! I need to go back!

Lloyd- What? Wait? Phil!

Again Phil ran off before Lloyd could get a whole word in. He was getting pretty good at this.

He ran to His mom again.

Phil- Mom, we need to go back. NOW!

Barb- Phil? What? Huh?

Phil- Dad wanted to stay! We need to go, before they know we're here. Mom, Please.

Barb- Wow. I think you're right. Let's get Lloyd and pim, and get out of here. Get Packing phil! We're leaving the future!

Phil could't take it all in fast enough. He was so excited yet so confused, but he just did what his mom said, and ran to tell Pim.

Okay guys, it's getting more interesting. I think you know what'll be happening in the next few chapters. Keep reviewing, and ill update more. As you know, I update fast, as long as I get reviews :)


	4. out of the blue

**Okay, as I promised, a fast update. Like always. :)**

**I love getting reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T Own Phil Or the future. Haha I don't own the show or the charaters or the actors ... nothing, and that's sad. But I do own this storyline. :) which actually makes me happier. Haha**

**here is chapter 4.**

Keely POV

at the mall

Via- Hey Keely, what do you think of this skirt?

Keely- yeah, it's great. You should get it.

Via- Um, you've said that to every outfit I've picked out. I can't buy it all. I know you're out of it and everything, but, I think, I'll just pick out what to buy this time.

Keely- yeah, Oh, I'm sorry Vee. But I just Miss him so much!

Via- He really did love you back you know. I have a good feeling that they'll come back for you.

Keely- He did, and Via, I really don't think he could come back, even if he wanted to. That would be so great though. Even though he left only yesterday, It feels like it's been years since I've seen him. If he did come back, I'd go crazy.

Via giggled and went up to the cashier to buy the skirt she had picked out. Just then Owen walked into the store.

Owen- Hey Keels... you hungry? I bought some pretzel balls and cheese!

Keely- Nope, Owen, That's okay. Eat away.

Owen- Kay, but you're really missing out, these are delisious (he said with his mouth stuffed )

They stayed at the mall for a few more hours to eat and see a movie, then they decided to leave.

Phil's POV

Int. His bedroom

Phil hadn't slept all night. He thought he had fallen asleep and had a dream about them going back, but then he relized how tired he was and figured it must've happened for real. As soon as he jumped out of bed he ran to pim's room.

Phil- Pim! Huh? Pim?

She was gone already.

Phil- that's weird, it's so early, why would she have gotten up already.

He ran outside to see his whole family standing next to the time machine. Everyone was smiling except Pim. (Not a surprise)

Barb- honey, we have decided...

She was cut off by Lloyd

Lloyd- ... to go back to the 21st century!

Phil couldn't believe what he just heard. All he could do was run up and give them a hug.

Pim- eew, get off of me slime ball! Yeah, yeah, yeah, we've got to go back to that knuckle dragging century, for you. Good going phil!

Phil- Mom, dad, are we really going back?

Barb & Lloyd- yes, we saw how much you cared about keely and just couldn't stay. It reallly _was_ meant to be. You two deserve to be together more than anybody.

Barb- and you take care of her so well. She is already like a daughter to us.

Phil- well, whay are we waiting for? Let's get going.

Lloyd- okay, well be leaving in about and hour. I just have a few more adjustments to make. Phil, sowill you go inside and make sure we have everything we want to keep? I don't want to forget anything we could use.

Phil- sure dad!

He ran up to his parents and hugged them again.

Phil- I love you guys so much!

Phil and Barb smiled. They were proud of Phil. Pim even smiled a little when she saw how happy he was to hear that he would be able to see Keely again.

Pim- _Maybe they are supposed to be together. Maybe it is really better there_. Pim thought.

**Hope you liked ot. Ill write more later. Please update! It'll get even better soon:)**

**Love**

**Kate P.**


	5. Phil?

**Yay! Im exited about this chapter! I hope you guys have liked it so far. And if u do, please revieew! Eventhough I update fast already, I can go faster! Haha**

**disclaimer- I do not own potf. I think that sums it up.**

Keelys POV

keely had gotten home and of course her mind went straight back to Phil. She looksed at the saltshakerr and started to cry... again. All she wished was that she would have a shoulder to cry _on,_ phil's shoulder.

Mandy- knock knock. Corn muffin, dinner's ready!

She heard from the other side of the door. Keely wiped away her tears and went downstairs, saltshaker in hand.

Mandy- did you, via, and owen have fun today?

Keely- sure, yeah. Wasn't as fun as it could've been.

Mandy- oh, still phil. Well, I made your favorite, hoping you'd feel better.

Keely- thanks mom, that's really sweet of you.

They both ate silently, and Keely went straight for the ice cream. She decieded she wanted to go to sleep.

Keely- hey mom?... I'm uh, gonna go to bed.

Mandy- already?

Keely- yeah, I'm really tired. Long day.

Mandy- alright. Goodnight coco puff. I love you.

Keely- you too.

Her voice still sounded sad, and Mandy began to worry.

Phil POV.

An hour had finally passed, and he heard his dad call for him.

Lloyd- Phil! Come outside!

Phils heart skipped a beat again, and he was more excited than ever.

Barb- sweetie, we're all ready. Did you get everything?

Phil was strapped into the time machine before she even finished.

Phil- ready! Let's go. Hustle people, hustle.

It took about 15 minutes longer before they took off. The whole ride Phil had a smile on his face.

When they finally arrived back at theire house, they all stood infront looking at it like it had been 29 years since they had left. Everybody but Phil. It was already 11 pm, but he didn't care. He had to see Keely.

He grabbed his peppershaker and ran down the street, towards keely's house.

Her bedroom was on the second floor, but he didn't want to wake her mom, so he decided to wizard himself up. Once he was up to her window, he looked inside. He couldn;t tell if she was asleep or not, but her room was different. It was normally clean and bright. Now it looked like a dump, he felt so sorry for her. It was his fault she was hurting. Of course, there was a way to stop it all.

Phil- Keely! Keely! It's me, Phil.

Keely was awake, and heard his voice.

Keely- oh, great, now I'm hearing things. I really AM going crazy.

Phil- Keely! (He yelled louder) I came back! For you!

She heard it again, and turned around to look at the window.

Keely- OH ... MY... GOSH! Phil!

Phil did "his" smile, wider and whiter than ever. She started to walk towards the window. Even with no make up, un brushed hair, and sweatpants on, she look as beautiful as ever. She froze in her tracks, staring, to make sure it was him. Then she saw the smile she knew for sure what she was seeing was real. She ran to the window and pulled him in.

Keely-Phil!

Phil- Keely!

They practicly jumped into a hug...

**I will end this like that.muahahahahahahhaha**

**I need reviews so I can update! So, u know what to do. Press the little button**

**down here**


	6. don't leaveI LOVE YOU!

**Loving the reviews!**

**Shanaenae50591I give into begging WAY too easily. Lol. Im out of chapters. So now I'm writing this one! Lol thanks for all the reviews.**

* * *

**here's the chapter you've been waiting for. it is written specially for you guys. short and sweet, here comes chapter 6!**

**Disclaimer- yeah yeah, we all know I don't own potf... blah blah blah, STOP RUBBING IT IN:)**

**here we go...**

**thanks yous first!**

**okay all of you, you have no idea how much i love you right now! so I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU people :) thank you, and i hope you like the chapter. reviews!**

Danza's Mystic Shadow  
. MossflowerMaid  
JuGgALeTTe4LiFe  
Amandamichellemerrill

Strawberry Shortcake123

since i love u all oh so much, here is what i promised you. written especially for you all

When Phil and Keely finally broke from the hug they were both smiling hugely.

Keely- Phil! You're back! But how? Why?

Phil- You keels, I came back for you.

By now keely was crying and laughing at the same time.

Keely- phil... I, um

Phil cut her off by grabbing her around the waist and pulling her into a long kiss.

Keely- ..- I, I, phil... I LOVE YOU!

Phil- (smiling) I love you too keel.

They both smiled and hugged again. Savoring the moment.

Keelys P.O.V

He's really back. This is the moment I've always dreamed of. I can't believe this is really happening.

Keely yawned.

Phil- aww, keely, you're exhausted.

Keely- (eyes closing) no, no, I'm not. (Yawn) I'm fine.

Phil- it's midnight. You're tired. You need rest. Come on let's get you to sleep, my parents are probably wondering where ii am anyways.

Keely- NO! Phil! Don't leave!

Phil- I have to go keely. But ill come back tomorrow.

Right when he was about to step out, keely jumped up and pulled him down onto the bed.

Keely- please stay with me.

Phil smiled at her, and she smiled back whil using the "puppy dog eyes" that no one could resist, especially phil.

Phil- cheater! Okay, I'll stay with you, at least until you fall asleep.

She smiled, and he laughed.

Phil leaned back against the headboard, and wrapped his arms around keely. She rested her hed on his chest and immediately fell asleep. He stayed awake watching her, she was so beautiful and peaceful. He got tired after about a half hour, so he covered himself and keely with a blanket, and fell asleep. Everything felt right.

-

**short and sweet chapter**

**it's okay guys. This is not the end, although it is a good spot to stop. I want to write about pims reaction, mandy's, lloyds, and barbs too:)**

**so it'll just be a good ending for this chapter.**

**Since I update 84957342957893-4762-938 times a day, I didnt want to end it now, after I just started, so keep the reviews coming.**


	7. SOYOUKISSEDHERINFRONTOFTHEENTIRESCHOOL?

**I decided to write this after posting chapter 6, since I knew you'd force me to post it right away! Lol**

**Disclaimer-do I really have to put this every time? I don't own any of this but the story line. There.:)**

**thanks you to anyone who reviews!**

**Here is chapter 7.**

**WARNING: very cheesy chapter:)**

**nice and long for you all**

**------------**

When Phil woke up it was almost seven and he thought he'd better get back before Pim suspeced anything. He didn't want Keely to worry , but he didn't want to wake her thoughHe tried to slip away from her grasp, but she woke up.

Keely- Phil? You're leaving?

Phil- I gotta go before they notice I'm gone, if they haven't already.

Keely made a sad face.

Keely- okay, I understand. I just wish you could stay longer.

Phil smiled at her.

Phil- I do too, but I'm not actually "leaving" I'll see you later. We can do whatever you want. I just don't want us to get in any trounle.

Keely- I know, it just feels like you're leaving for real like last time. I don't know why, it feels harder to say goodbye to you now.

She smiled, abd gave him a hug.

Keely- see ya later Philly- Willy.

Phil laughed then sighed.

Phil- You're taking advantage of me aren't you.

Keely- maybe. (She smiled) I love calling you that name, it's so cute.

Phil- whatever, Im leaving now, before you handcuff me to a chair.

He laughed.

Keely- Phil that really wasn't funny.

Phil- then why are you smiling?

Keely- I can't help it. Even if you say something stupid it makes me smile.

Phil- I'd better go keels, I'll call you in a few hours, so we can go somewhere.

Keely- Let's get pancakes!

Phil- okay, see ya!

Keely- see ya.

When Phil was getting his wizard Keely turned him around for a goodbye kiss. He was lost in "Keely world" when he was reaching his arms around her he accidently pressed a button on the wizard that would play music. It was a soft, sweet, wordless song, that sounded like it would be played by an angel. It was the perfect music for what they were feeling.

Keely was the first to pull away.

Keely- where'd that music come from? (she said with a smile)

Phil- I think I pressed a button on the wizard on accident.

Keely- (still smiling) that was beautiful.

Phil- like you?

Keely- stop with the cheezy line! You sound like owen. (She playfully punched him in the arms)

they both laughed as Phil was heading out.

Keely- I love you Phil Diffy!

Phil- I love you too keely teslow! See you in a couple hours!

-------------------

When Phil arrived at his house he though no one had noticed he was gone. But then there's Pim.

Pim- I see Mr. Loverboy is back.

Phil- PIM! What are you doing up?

Pim- how could I pass up a chance to embarrass my big brother.?

Phil- how are YOU supposed to embarrass me?

Pim- you were with Keely huh?

Phil- What does it have to do with you? I thought you didn't care.

Pim- I have my ways. And I DON'T care about your "love life" it's just fun to invade your privacy. I am your little sister.

Phil- Okay, are you going to tell mom and dad? Not like they would care anyways.

Pim- Not if you tell me what really happened with you and Keely before we left.

Phil- Nothing happened, I just went in to say goodbye, that's it.

Pim- You kissed her didn't you?

Phil- um, I, uh..., (he cleared his throat)

Pim- eeeew heew heew you did! Ugh!

Phil- well, maybe, a little.

Pim wait! Phil, didn't you say she would be doiung the morning announcements when you went back in?

Phil- uh, yeah.

Pim- SO YOU KISSED HER INFRONT OF THE ENTIRE SCHOOL!

Phil- pim, shh, man, you're good.

Pim- ughhhhhhhhh, and yes, yes I am.

Phil- I'm going to bed now. You're not worth arguing with right now.

Pim- (talking to herself) I can use this for serious blackmail. But who can I tell that wasen't at the school? Hmnmm hmmm... MOM AND DAD!

Pim then remembered what she had promised phil. She wouldn't tell them unless he told her. Of course she found a way around it. " Technicly he never told me, I figured it out myself, so technicly I never promised." muhahahahahahahahahaaa!

----------------------

_ill update later. I hope you liked this very cheesy chapter! Lol r&r_

_Love, Kate P._


	8. where does syrup come from?

**You guys really make me so happy! I love the reviews more than you know! Keep them coming. I know I update really fast. Lol but I love u 2 b happy 2. and im soo sorry for my errors, im just typing so fast, there's typos everywhere. And yes, I figured out that in the beginning I mixed up phil and keelys salt and pepper shakes, sorry for that too. I didn't really think about that.**

**you can always expect lots of fast updates from me! haha, i think im the fastest story writer on the history of this planet.**

**Thank you all for reading.**

**Disclaimer- obviously I don't own potf, cause im writing this, and DUH! IT WOULNT BE GETTING CANCELED! Hehe**

**Enjoy chapter 8!**

**----------------------------------------**

Barb and Lloyd got up, happy to see they were in their old 21st century house in their old 21st century spring mattress. They felt REALLY at home, and happier then ever.

Barb- Lloyd? Honey, what do you want for breakfast? She asjed whil shaking himi violently.

Lloyd- breakfast? Uh, honey, don't you think we should all go out and get breakfast?

Barb- why? You know how much I love to cook.

Lloyd – (panicking, trying to come up with a good excuse)… you know, to, um celebrate!

Barb- Ohhh… that's a great idea sweetie, we haven't eaten out for such a long time, good thinking.

Lloyd, very relieved got out of bed and changed into his 21st century clothes using the "dress me hoop."

Barb and Lloyd walked downsairs to find Phil and Pim to go get breakfast.

Barb- Pim, honey, where's Phil?

Pim- I don't know, where else would he be but with blondie? (she asked sarcasticly)

Barb- right. Well do you know where they went?

Pim- probably to breakfast or a movie. Maybe the mall. Where else would two teenage "love birds" go?

Lloyd snickered and went off to get his shoes.

Barb- well, then do you want to go out and get some pancakes?

Pim- sure, why not, there's nothing else I can do, now that we're stuck here…. Forever.

So they got in the car and drove off to get breakfast.

-------------------------------

Keely had spent all morning looking for an outfit to wear when she and phil went on their breakfast date. She finally settled on a yellow layered skirt, a yellow shirt, and a green tank top over the top (A/N kind of like in "broadcast Blues") she looked in the mirror satisfied with her appearance, then went to her bed to wait by the phone. Just a few minutes later it rang.

Phil- Mornin' Keely!

Keely- Mornin' Philly!

She laughed and waited for a reply.

Phil- you have got to stop that! (He laughed!)

Keely- awww, so when are you coming to get me.

Phil- right now.

Just then he hung up to go pick her up.

Keely heard a knock on her door. She immediately swing it pen and jumped into phil's arms.

Keely- Bye mom! I'm going out!

Mandy- wait nugget, you forgot your purse!

She walked in to see phil, and a smiling, bubbly, keely.

Mandy- Keely! Aww! Phil! He's.., you're… great to see you.

When'd you come back?

Phil- last night.

Mandy- I knew you couldn't stay away long, you two are like magnets.

(she whipered, " Keely missed you way too much Phil, I'm surprised she's not fat from chocolate ice cream already)

Phil(whipered to mandy " me too ")

He smiled and they headed off.

Int. the pancake restaraunt

The Diffy's were seated in a booth, Pim ordered the chocolate chips pancakes, barb got strawberry, and Lloyd, buttermilk. They were well into a "where does syrup come from?" conversation when Pim thought she saw Phil and Keely walk in.

She decided to go check it out. Barb and Lloyd were too absorbed in their conversation to notice her get up.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**I'm going to end this chapter here. I'll update later. like always REVIEW REVIEW and ILL LOVE YOU! Lol, that rhymes. Hope you like it. If I get reviews, I will put ch. 9 up TODAY!**

**Love,**

**Kate P.**

"tadow!"


	9. Pancakes and blackmail

**Thanks for the reviews, my story was getting cheesier! Lol I should get the fastest update ever award! Cause, u know, it's hard. :)**

**still love getting updates! It makes me happy :)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own it. Okay? But we all wish we did, so that's why I write these. Haha**

**chapter 9. Int. the pancake restaraunt.**

**----------------------------**

Pim was sneaking up to Phil and Keely, they didn't see her walk by. They both sat scross each other in a 2 person booth. Pim heard them talking about going back to school, and telling everyone they had gone back. It might be a little awkward for Phil though, since his big goodbye. They were both excited to be going back together though.

Pim- (jumping out from behind a waiter) HEY PHIL!

Phil and Keely both jumped.

Phil- Pim? What are you doing here? Were you spying on us?

Pim- Mom and Dad wanted to go out to eat to celebrate. They were looking for you.

Phil- Do they know I'm here?

Pim- Not yet. Why don't you come over and say hi. (She smiled evily)

Phil- Pim, what did you tell them?

Pim- Nothing yet, but you might want to come ober and join us, if you don't want to be embarassed in front of all these people.

Phil- what exactly could you do here, to embarrass me Pim? ( he sounded sarcastic )

Pim- I thought you'd never ask.

She held up a tape that said H.G. Wells Morning announcements. With Keely Teslow.

Phil and keelys faces turned red. They knew what it was from.

Phil & Keely- uh, um, why would these people care about the morning a...announcments... ?

Pim- Oh, I don't know, so I guess you wouldn't care if I... you know... played it, here, right now then huh?

Phil & Keely- NO!

Phil- I mean, there's nothing on the tape they would care about.

Pim laughed.

Pim- Okay then. I'll just go put it in.

Phil was trying to think of an excuse, but he couldn't, so he just jumped up and grabbed the tape.

Barb and Lloyd heard Phil and Pim arguing and lookd over.

Barb- Phil! Sweetie! I didn't know you two were here!

Phil- Oh! Hi Mom. I'll be over in a second.

He ran over to their table trying to hide the tape from his parents. Unfortunately, Pim had followed him over. And you can always count on Pim.

Barb looked over at keely

Barb- Hey Keel! I haven't gotten to see you since we left. How are you?

Keely- fine now, thank you mrs. Diffy. ( she was staring at the tape behind Phils back, then looked over at Pim who was doing the same)

Pim leaped for the tape, and swiped it from phil's hands.

Pim- Ah HA! Now you're in trouble Diffy!

Phil- Pim! Uh, I mean, what was that doing there?

Pim handed the tape to a waiter and whispered something into his ear, he nodded and headed towards the fron of the room, where the tv was.

Pim was still grinning.

Keely (whispering to phil)- um, do you want to get out of here now?

Phil (whispering back to keely)- That might be a good idea.

They tried to sneak away!

Until...

Pim- This is for my darling brother Phil, and his pretty girlfriend Keely ( she said sweetly)

Everyone looked over to where she was pinting, and clapped for Phil and Keely. Phil smacked his foerhead with the palm of his hand, and Keely tried to force a smile. They were trapped now.

The tape started playing at where Keely had just said "saltshaker: instead of "albacurky" (A/N I have no idea how to spell that). Phil and Keely ducked under a table.

It felt like the tape was hours long before it got to the end. That's the part that Phil and Keely were afraid about."Phil, you're still here, does that mean you're not going?" "No, I'm still going. I couldn't leave without saying good bye for real." "Well, good-..." Keely was cut off by Phil reaching in to kiss her. One hand around her waist, and one on her face. (A/N Back to the Future) From under the table they heard oohs , and awws, from the others in the resteraunt. They both turned red, but were smiling at each other too.

Pim ducked to look at them under the table. So big brother, you wanna come out from under there. Everybody is waiting for you. She pulled on his arm and slid him out from under the table. Keely grabbed his other hand, and they were both jerked out. Everyone was staring at them, Pim jumped out of the way, and cleared a Path to where Barb and Lloyd could stare too. Barb was smiling, Lloyd was scrathing his head, like he was confused, and pim was laughing harder than ever. So they just ran out. It wasn't too bad in front of the school, because they didnt see the reaction from the students, and he was leaving. This was in front of his parents, and it was a past tape. Pim was getting pretty good with blackmail.

-------------------------------------------

**Haha, Pim is fun to write. I idon't know where this chapter really came from, it kiindof just wrote itself. I hope you all like it though. R & R!**

**For those of you who havent seen back to the future, and don't' know what's going on... you'd better go watch it now, cause you are behind. Hehe**

**Love, Kate**


	10. Philrevenge? oooo

**well thanks Shanaenae50591 for your review!**

**This is going to be a hard chapter. Im starting but I have no idea what to write yet. So w/e. :)**

**disclaimer- we all know that I don't own potf by now. Unless youre really stupid. Lol**

**here's chapter 10**

**Keely- uh, phil. This is pretty embarassing.**

**Phil- yeah, let's get out of here.**

**Phil and keely ran past all the staring people and dashed out the door before their eyes burned a whole through them. (A/N haha)**

**when they got outside they were panting, theire backs against the door.**

**Phil- Oh my gosh! PIM!**

**Keely was starting to laugh.**

**Phil- why are you laughing? There's nothing funny about this.**

**Keely ( still laughing)- it's just, we are so embarrassed about that tape, and it's not really that bad. Now everyone knows we're together and what happened. It might've been kind of a good thing. (She smiled at Phil)**

**Phil- (he smiled back) you know. You're right. We should go back in.**

**They both walked back into the restraunt. Everyone looked over and clapped for them. Pim looked angry.****She started to head over to Phil and Keely. She took their hands and pulled them behind the juice counter. All three ducked down to see what Pim wanted to say.**

**Pim- so you are telling me THAT discusting tape didn't embarrass you two at ALL!**

**Phil and keely grinned looked at each other then back at Pim.**

**Phil and Keely- NnnnOPE!**

**Pim- well then there's something wrong with you guys, cause that was NASTY!**

**Pims face looked discusted.**

**Phil smiled and reached his arm around keely. When Pim looked over again he kissed her right infront of his sister.**

**Pim- EEWW! Gag me with a spoon!**

**Keely looked over at Phil surprised. She smiled and looked at Pim again.**

**Pim- I SAID GAG ME!**

**And then she ran off.**

**Keely- aww Phil, you can't even get your little sister back without being sweet! **

**Phil- yeah, well that's part of what makes me so adorable.(A/N lol)**

**(He gave her his famous goofy grin)**

**They were both staring and silent until Phil looked away.**

**Keely- uh, yeah, maybe... we should... go... um, see your parents. ( she sounded nervous)**

**Phil- yeah, that's a good idea. **

**He grabbed her hand and helped her get up from under the counter. Almost everyone who was there before was gone now . Barb saw them pop up and started to head toward them.**

**Barb (her smile bigger than ever)- Hey honey, (she nudged Phil. **** How about you and Keely come with your dad and I on a little picnic tonight. ( she winked at hin )**

**Phil rolled his eyes and squeezed keelys hands to get a reaction.**

**Phil- Uh, that sounds fun, but me and Keely were going to go somewhere together later.**

**Barb- Oh, we would leave you two alone. I just meant us taking you to the park and packing a little something for you... (phil looked confused still) **

**Barb- ...and then we'd leave. No one there to bother you.**

**Keely smiled over at him and shook her head.**

**Keely- that sounds really fin Mrs. Diffy. (She said excitedly)**

**Barb- great!**

**Keely saw Barb eyeing Phil like she wanted to tell him something , so she decided to let them talk alone.**

**Keely0 uh, I'm going to go use the restroom.**

**Phil let go of her hand and she walked off. When she got to the door barb jumped over and hugged phil. TIGHTLY!**

**Barb- Phil! Aww, my baby! Your first kiss! That was so romantic. You and keely are adorable! Eeee**

**Phil (hugging his mom back and starting to smile)- yeah mom. I can't believe Pim would do that though. Where'd she get that. The school doesnt just give anybody who asks for a tape what they want.**

**Barb finally let got, still smiling.**

**Barb- We already talked to her about that. She is grounded for a month. Even though I'm kind of glad she did.**

**Phil rolled his eyes. **

**Barb- I mean, it wasn't right of her to invade your privacy, oh, and to show it to all these people, but PHIL, you and keely. You kissed her! Aww...**

**Phil stopped smiling and looked at the bathroom door, then at his mom. **

**Phil- mom!**

**Barb- sorry sweetie. I, um am going to go start uo the car. Do you two want a ride home?**

**Phil shook his head no, and smiled.**

**Barb saw Keely exiting the bathroom and smiled back at Phil. Then she grabbed Lloyd and Pim and walked out.****Keely and Phil sat down and finished their breakfast and Phil payed the bill.**

**Keely- So...**

**Phil- soo...**

**Keely- stop! (She giggled) what do you want to do now.**

**Phil- whatever you want to do.**

**Keely- anything?**

**Phil- mhm.**

**Keely- I don't care, as long as it's with you.**

**Phil(laughing)- I've got an idea. But it's a surprise.**

**He got up from his seat and let out his hand for keely****She smiled and grabbed it. They smiled at the waiters and waitresses who were staring at them again and walked out.**

to be continued. ...

R&R!

Love, Kate


	11. Hey Mr Salt

Y

Okay. **Again, thanks for the reviews.**

And AGAIN AGAIN! Disclaimer- **uhhh... id on't own potf/ blah blah.**

**Here's chapter 11.**

they both walked to Phils house hand in hand.

Phil- so, I'll pick you up at seven okay?

Keely- kay. (Smiled)

Phil-so, see ya later keel.

Neither on of them moved.

Keely- I don't want to go yet.

Phil- uh, you wanna come in?

Keely- I want to, but I'd better not. I promised my mom I'd come home and clean my room right after we finished, I haven't had time to clean it since you got back. But I'll call you when I'm done, okay?

Phil- right.

He gave her a hug.

Keely- later.

She waved walked up to the street, turned back and blew him a kiss and then ran to her house.

Phil just stood there smiling until he couldn't see her anymore. He had to get ready for the "picnic" his mom was making for them and his surprise for keely. The whole time he was daydreaming about keely.

Phil_- how can a girl as amazing as keely be bestfriends with a weird guy from the future like me? And as surprising as that is, I'm taking her on a date tonight. She actually likes me back..._

it was 6:30 and Phil was finally ready to get keely.

He smiled at himself the mirror. He had taken almost as much time to find an out fit to wear as keely would.

Pim- Hey mr. Salt (she said mocking him/ after seeing the tape)

Pim- Going out with princess?

Phil- How'd you know?

Pim- you never take this long to get dressed unless you're trying to impress her.

Phil- I'm not trying to impress her! (He thought for a moment...) Yeah, im not! She already likes me.

He started to walk away before she could reply

Pim- (to herself, like always) yeah, she likes you now, but if you weren't you, then she wouldn;t like YOU... muhahahahahahahaa

suddenly phil popped out of nowhere

Phil- did you say something?

Pim- oh no no...

Phil- that's what I thought.

And Pim...?

Pim- yeah?

Phil- you really need to work on that laugh.

Now if you would excuse me, I have someone to pick up right now, so I'm going to leave.

-----------------------------

Barb set up a picnic blanket out in the grass, right under the perfect view of the stars. There were no city lights around, so they were bright and beautiful. The perfect place for Phil and Keely. She had brought candles and a crate which she covered with a small red tablecloth. On their "table she out a vase of red roses. Whenever Barb tried to do something romantic, she would go WAYYY over the top.Now it was ready. Phil heard his phone ring when he was about to ring Keely's doorbell.

Phil- hello?

Barb- hey honey! The pinic is ready. I packed the italian spray food, and some sparkling grape juice. (She said proudly)

Phil- thanks mom, I really appreciate this. Oh, and mom?

Barb- yes?

Phil-Can I use the skyak? I want to surprise Keely.

Barb (smiling)- aww, sure Sweetie. She's a very lucky girl.

Phil- thanks mom. Now I have to go before I'm late.

Barb- kay, have fun hun.

He finally got to the door. Keely answered.

Keely- Hey Phil. ( she batted her eyelashes and smiled)

Phil- Hey keel-...woaaahhhhh, you look... amazing

she was wearing a black knee length dress with black layers at the waist down, and the top had perfectly spaced out clear jewels. It had spagehtti straps. Her hair was curled and in a ponytail with two perfect spirals on either side of her face.

Keely- thanks philly- willy, you don't look too bad yourself

his outfit was like the one in get ready to go-go.

Phil rolled his eyes after hearing the nick name, but decieded to just let it go, besides she obviously loved to call him that, and no one was around.

------------------------

When they got to the park they saw the lighted picnic Barb had set up for them.

Keely- Wow! Phil, this is... beautiful.

He looked over at keely, her smile was radient, it sparkeled like her dress and the stars.

Phil(still staring)- yeah, it is isn't it.

He took her hand and pulled her down by him on the blanket.

Phil- so, what do you want. You can have just about anything itallian.

Keely- That's good, I was in the mood for Italian anyways.

He reached into the basket, while turned away, keely scooted closer to him, so that when he turned back around he almost smacked her in the face. He pretended not to botice and just smiled. Their eyes locked for a few seconds, then they immediatly jerked away. Neither knew what to say, so keely just blurted something out.

Keely- Um, Your hair is different!

When she heard what she said, she covered her mouth and turned bright red.

I mean...

Phil started to laugh

Phil- It's okay keely, I know what you mean.

Keely smiled, still embarassed.

Keely- yeah...

They ate, and talked. There were a lot of silent awkward moments, just like when they first became a couple. When they were finished phil reached into his pocket and pulled out the fist sized red ball. (A/N the skyak)

Phil- so, remeber that surprise I promised you?

Keely- hehe, yeessss...

Phil- well... I'm going to have to blindfold you!

Keely- uh-oh, your not going to throw a cake in my face are you ?(she joked) (A/N happy nirday... thehehehe)

Phil- all three times were on accident keels, and the third... so not my fault. He was laughing along with her.

Keely- well, okay then.

Phil oulled out a satin, red piece of fabric from his suit pocket and tied it around keelys eyes. She stuck out her hand and he lead her a few yards from their picnic spot. He threw down the red ball and a bright light appeared, reavealing the skyak.

Phil- I, uh, I'm going to have to pick you up for a minute.

Keely(smiling) - Okay...

He scooped her up and set her down on the back of the skyak. He then got on himself and wrapped her arns around his stomach.

Phil- you okay?

Keely- yes, but where are we going? Are we on the skyak?

Phil just smiled and started it up.

--------------------

**Review, and ill update later!**

**Hehe, evil cliffy...**

**Love,**

**Kate**


	12. when love makes a choice, it has a voice

**Chapter 12**

**okay, I have and idea for this chapter, but it's coming out if now where, so here it goes.**

**Disclaimer- so, I don't own the show, or the characters, just the stortline, but as long as you like it, I'm okay.:)**

**thanks for reading!**

**--------------------------**

Phil, Keely, and the skyak where in the air, high above pickford.

Keely- Phil, when can I take off this blindfold? It's pretty freaky not knowing where you're at.

Phil- It'll just take a few minutes until we get there.

Keely smiled and layed hear head back down on his back. The wind blowing through her hair.

Back at the Diffy resident, Pim was, once again, plotting an evil plan to take over the world... or to just get back at her brother. She didn't have a plan big enough yet, but, it's Pim, you know it will be good.

Barb- Pim!

Pim was p ushing the book that switched her room from the evil lair it was not, into a normal young teenage girls room.

Pim- yes mother dearest!

Barb- are plotting an evil diabolical plan to take over the world, because your principal called and said you haven't been doing your homework!

Pim- um, nope! And I finished my homework. (She zapped an A+ paper wit the wizard)

Barb- okay sweetie.

Phil- kay keel, we're here!

He reached behind his head to untie the blindfold. When Keely saw where they were, her jaw fell down as far as phisically possible.

Keely- Oh my...uh... Phil... w-uh, wow! I can't, (deep breath), I can't believe it. It's so beautiful.

Her eyes started to water.

Phil (smiling)- c'mon lets go.

He landed the skyak, onto a small island beach. The palm trees were high, the sky was a perfect shade of blue, cloudless and wide. The sand was the color of pale skin, and the water was a perfect sea foam green, that glittered under the sun. What amazed Keely the most was the shape. The whole island was only the size of four football fields, and was shaped like a perfect heart. Phil zapped two beach chairs underneath a huge palm tree, and layed out a towel at the foot of them. Keely was too stunned still to even get off the skyak, so she just stared and smiled.

Phil (laughing at her expression)- Keely, you need help down?

Keely stopped staring and looked at phil.

Keely- um, no, im okay!

She started ti jump off the skyak, but fell off instead. She looked up at Phil and starting cracking up.

Keely- wow, im such a klutz, my legs are so numb.

She tried to get up.

Keely- ow! My ankle!

Phil- oh, are you okay?

Keely- yeah I'm fine. (She smiled assuringly)

She struggled when trying to get up.

Phil- keel, just let me help you. (He laughed)

Keely- uh, yeah, okay...

Phil reached out both is hands and pulled her up off the ground. One arm around his neck, and the otherin his hand. His free arm was around her waist to keep her up.

Keely- well that was embarrassing.

Phil- really? Keel, it's just me. I've done stupider things in front of you before.

Keely looked over and smiled.

Keely- yeah, you're right! She laughed.

Phil- see..- wait! HEY!

They reached the chair and he set keely down. She sat up and watched Phil go down in front of his beach chair to sit on the towel. He was just staring to the water.

Keely- Phil?...hello...

He didn't reply. She just breathed in and scooted off the edge of her seat and slid onto the towel next to phil.

Keely- you okay?

Phil looked over at her and nodded...

Phil- mhm. He took in a deep breath of air and closed his eyes, leaning back against the chairs.

Keely watched him, her smile being wiped off her face. She looked around then slowly let her head down onto Phil's shoulder. He then opened his eyes, looked at Keely, and reached his arm around her. And they both fell asleep, watching the sunset together.

----------------------

**sorry it's so short. I just thought that was a good place to end this chapter.**

**The next xhapter they go back to school, and there is a couple little surprise visitors!**

**R&r!**

**Much love, Kate**


	13. like salt like pepper

**So sorry I havent updated 4 2 days! I broke the fast updater record...:(**

**But im going 2 try and catch up. I had A LOT going on. Ill stop babbling and write the chapter now.**

**Disclaimer- don't own it.**

**--------------------------**

**first day at school.**

Keely and Phil walked through the school doors, hand in hand, everything was going in slow motion, or so it felt. The were both smiling, glancing over at each other every few seconds. Something was reminding Keely of something else, and special day that was there before, but she couldn't bring her mind to remember what it was, she hoped Phil would though.

Owen- BIG DIFFER! Dude! What are you doing back!

After hearing owen yell, naturally the whole school turned around to stare. Keely and Phil still smiling walked up to Owen..

Phil- you actually think I could stay _there_? I mean, with Keely_ here_.

Via- apparently not (via butted into the conversation)

Owen- how could anyone?

Mr. Hacket sprinted out of the office and was heading toward the crowd of people around Phil and Keely. But Mr Messershmit beat him to them.

Messerschmit- Phillip Diffy! I see you have come back. Why?

Phil- We- I- uh...

Mr. Hacket- Is there something you and your family had to tell us? Before you leave? The secret of the Diffy family?

Phil- no... There's just some things too hard to leave behind (he looked over and smiled at keely, still holding her hand)

Messerschmit- Very well then. (He looked over at the students, all still standing in the halls) TO YOUR CLASSES! Off now!

Phil and Keely started walking off too when mr Hacket jumped in front of them

Hackett- You do know I will find out your family's secret Diffy!

Phil and Keely both laughed and walked around Mr. Hackett and to their chemistry class.

-----------------------------

IN THE HALLWAY AFTER LUNCH

Phil- Keels, I have soething I wanted to give you.

Keely (smiling)- really, for what?

Phil-um, do you remeber two years ago when we first met?

Keely- of course Phil, how could I forget?

Phil- well, today is the day we met two years ago.

Keely- OH MY GOSH Phil I FORGOT!... oh I mean, I didn't get you anything.

Phil (laughing)- Keels it's okay, I have enough.

Phil pulled ut a long velvet jewelry box. Immediatly Keely's face lit up and she almost screemed. He popped open the lid revealing a beautiful silver heart locket. Engraved on the outside was " Keely & Phil" Phil handed it to her. When keely got it open her eyes filled with tears. The right half of the heart had a picture of Phil and her, and on the left side, were the two salt and Pepper shakers.

Keely- Phil, this is the most— (she was choked by her tears.)

Phil reached out and hugged her. She was still staring at the pictures in awe.

When He broke off from the hug Keely swallowed to finish her sentence.

Keely- —beautiful, amazing, sweet, wonderful thing... anybody could have given me.

She looked up at Phil. He took his thumb and wiped the stray tears from keelys face. She turned around so he could put the necklace on for her. She smiled and ran up before either one of them said anything else to go show Via. Quickly she ran back and gave Phil a kiss, the took off again, half running, half skipping to Via's locker. Phil jumped up in the air and did his "happy" dance.

---------------------

**sorry, very short, but I really have to pee, and I fell like updating now, plus that's a good ending for the chapter. Ill update later. Most likely after I go to the bathroom :).**

R&r


	14. Owen did i get so Handsome

**Im so sorry for not updating every day, lots going on, and idk where the stories going, so its coming from nowhere ...lol r&r, thanks for reading.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the characters, or potf, just this fanfic. K?**

**Here's chapter 14...**

AT LUNCH!

Keely was tellinh Via about the necklace and what everything meant, Via was almost as excited about it as Keely.

Via- OH MY GOSH! That is the sweetest thing I have ever seen. Oh...

Phil was walking over to the table with his lunch and heard them squeling.

Phil- um Via? Keely? What's going on.

They straightened up their faces, and sat up smiling.

Keely- nothing, just girl talk.

She looked over at via and they both giggleed.

Phil- whatever.

He sat down next to keely. Owen came and sat down in front of Via.

Owen- (sppotting a strawberry blonde, blue eyed girl passing by)- hey there beautiful! Can I ask you a question?

Girl- um, I guess...

Owen- did it hurt?

Girl- huh? Did what hurt?

Owen- when you fell from heaven... angel

Girl- okay you're weird...

Owen- no, im owen, as in O-wen- did I get so handsome?

Girl- and im o-wen will this guy shut up...

And she walked up.

Phil, Via, and keely, after watching owen get burned, started laughing.

Phil- When are you going to learn?

Owen- learn what?

Phil- uh... nothing Owen...

They all laughed again.

Owen- dudes! Have you tried these fish sticks?

Keely- no. why? I've always brought my lunch of "fishstick Friday"

Owen- they are... GOOD!

Via- wow, I never thought I'd hear that... here, you have mine.

Owen- really? They O-dawg is having a good day...

Keely & Phil- whatever...

AFTER SCHOOL AT PHILS HOUSE

Keely- so...

Phil- sooo... what?

Keely- whatcha wanta do?

Phil- I don't know, it's Friday, we can do anything you want.

Keely- we could... just hang out and watch a movie...

Phil- yeah...

Keely- PHIL!

Phil- what?

Keely- make some suggestions.? You're supposed to know, it's YOUR house!

Phil- okay... let's watch a movie... (he sounded confused)

Keely (laughing)- haha, I was just kiddiing, but a movie is good.

Phil- cool

They didnt know what to watch so phil just closed his eyes and put one in. (A/N idk...)

Phil sat down and Keely sat on the other end of the couch.

Phil stared at Keely.

Keely (looking back)- what?

Phil- do I smell?

Keely- no... why?

Phil- nothing...

Keely (noticing what he meant.)- oh, sorry, not used to this whole couple thing...

Phil- right.

Keely- just kidding! Sorry, I was just waiting for you to... I guess... notice or something..

Phil- yeah... okay (smiled)

Phil grabbed her arm and pulled her over. She leaned her head over on his shoulder, and they watched the movie. It was all good, well, then Pim came in.

Pim- awe PH-hi-hIL! you two... ugh, gawwww... I cannot take this.

Phil- what?

Pim- this couple thing, she's going to be over here more now right?

Phil- yesssss

Keely- HEY! What's that supposed to mean pim?

Pim(to phil, responding to keely)- oh nothing, just that all this lovey dovey stuff with you and blondie is making me sick.

Phil- whatever

Pim- just warn us next time, like... if you (she looked around, then said in a whisper) kiss... or something, cause I swear, if I saw that I would puke.

Keely snorted.

Pim- excuse me?

Keely- nothing... see ya pim!

Pim- yeah...

Pim walked off mumbling to herself.

Phil and keely watched movies the rest of the night, until keely dozed pff and slid off phils shoulder onto the pillow he had on his lap. Eventually he fell asleep there too.

Barb and Lloyd walked in on their way to bed.

Barb(whispering)- aww, Lloyd look at them, finally together.

Lloyd- yeah, the diffys were always a little slow, but we manage to pick out the best... (grinned widely)

Barb- aww sweetie...

And then they went up to bed..

**hope you liked it, it wasn't really a lot, but... r&r...**

**I love the reviews they make me want to write more for you.**

**I don't know when this story is going to end or how yet! Haha so it could be really long.!**

**Love,**

**Kate**


	15. oh my gosh is it really you!

**I feel bad for not updating every day... I have to share this with my sister though too, so she always gets it when im about to update. SORRY!**

**Thanks for the few reviewers! They make me update faster (just so u know)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in potf, characters show, blah blah, but I do own this story... HAHA**

**by the way, this chapter is coming out of nowhere, because I have nothing planned, but even with writers block, I don't want to keep you waiting:)**

chapter 15

Phil and keely stayed asleep the whole night on the couch, until Pim woke up at least.

Pim- (yawning and walking into the living room)- aw, Phil! (Went over and shook phils shoulder)

Pim- PHIL!

After Pim screams, everyone wakes up, except Keely who just rolled onto her other side and grabbed onto Phils shirt.

Phil- Pim? Oh, wow, I guess we fell asleep... the whole night... on the couch..

Pim- Smart thinking genius. It's 8:00 on a saturday, don't you and Princess have some movie, or mall,... or spa, or something to go to?

Phil- no, and I havent gone to a spa since Via came... PIM.

Pim- well get her up so I can watch tv.

Phil put his arms around Keely and sat her up against the couch.

Phil- (shaking her gently) Keely, Keely...

Keely (eye's fluttering open)- hmm, oh, Phil. Hey.

Pim cleared her throat, fakely.

Keely- oh, um, good morning Pim.

Pim- yeah, now, why don't you two "kids" go off and eat some breakfast, and then go do whatever you do on the weekends, kay?

Keely woke up fully and looked over at Phil. They bothe smiled and walked off.

Pim- well, that was easy.

There was a knock on the door.

Phil- I'll get it!

Be right back keels.

Phil opened the door to reveal Lil Danny on the other side.

Phil- hold on...

PIM! SOMEONE IS HERE FOR YOU!

Llil Danny- thanks man

Phil- no problem.

Pim walked over to the door.

Pim- Dawkins, um, why are you here... again.

Lil Danny- just wanted to see you, pimsy.

Don't call me that.

Lil Danny- whatever you want sweetums.

Pim- ugh, fill me up, mamma needs her go juice. (A/N hehe)

IN THE KITCHEN

Phil and Keely were finishing up some spray donuts and bagels.

Keely- so... phil...

Phil-mhmmmmm

Keely- whatcha wanna do today... (smiles)

Phil- anything you want to do keelyyyy

Keely- you always say that...

Just then Keelys cell phone rang

Keely - hello

person- hey Keely!

Keely- um, who is this?

Person-Someone who misses and loves you very much!

Keely- uh...

Person- it's Tia silly!

Keely- AH Tia! Oh my gosh is it really you! I haven't talked to you in forever!

Tia- well, I called to tell you something that I think you'll be happy to hear.

Keely(excited)- yes!

Tia- Seth and I came to visit!

Keely- ahhh

Keely screamed so loud Phil had to cover his ears and walk to the other side of the room to keep himself from going deaf.

Keely- Oh my GOSH! I have so much to tell you! You won't believe what happened with me and Phil.

Tia- okay, are you at home?

Keely- nope, I'm at phils

Tia(laughing)- figures. I'll be right over.

Keely- Okay ! I'm so excited.

Keely grabbed Phils arm and pulled him out the door before he could even ask what was happening.

Phil(outside)- keely... what's going on?

Keely(sqeuling)- ah! Tia, PHIL, TIA AND SETH! Eeee

Phil- (smiling)- oh... I get your drift.

Keely(still jumping up and down) hugged phil and turned him around with her.

Keely- I'm... SO... EXVITED!

Phil(pulling away, laughing) Well, keel, I can defidently see that.

Keely- aren't you happy phil?

Phil- yes, I've missed them a lot too, I just have a different way to show it.

Keely stopped jumping noticing what he meant.

Keely- oh, right.

A car came down the street, Phil and Keely watched as it came towards zPhils house and Pulled into the Diffy's drive way.

Keely(getting jumpy again) Phil! IT's them! Its them!

She grabbed his arm again and lept towards the car, jerking Phil and almost making him trip.

Tia got out.

Tia- Keely!

They hugged, both jumping aroung and screaming.

Seth- hey Phil! Long time no see.

Phil- Seth! Glad to see you buddy!

Seth- so, they are pretty excited. (Nodded towards Keely and Tia)

Phil(lauhing)- yeah, I thought my ears would ring forever after Keely got the call.

Seth and Phil laughed then started to walk over to Tia and Keely who had finally calmed down.

Seth- hey, keely.

Keely- hey seth! She hugged him quickly!

Tia- PHIL!

Tia hugged phil quickly too.

Keely looked over at Phil and smiled. He smiled back and nodded. Tia saw them and giggled to herself.

Tia- so, what happened with you and phil?

Keely- huh?

Tia- you know, you told me you were going to surprise me... with what happened with you ... and phil (she smiled even wider, and an eyebrow went up)

Keely(grinning)- oh... that. Um, we... we're... a...

Phil- we're a couple.

Keely (looking over at Phil again and smiling)- yeah, what he said.

Tia- AH! I knew it! Finally!

She and keely hugged again, even more excited than before. Seth patted ohil on the back.

Seth- score!

After about 45 minutes of Tia and Keely squeling and catching up, they went inside.

Keely- how about we all go to the mall.

Seth and Phil looked at each other, with a worried look on their faces.

Seth & Phil- uh...

Tia- Great! Lets go.

Keely- wait! Let me call Via and Owen, to see if they wanna come. I'd loe for you to meet them.

Tia- who's that?

Keely- they are some of our newer friends, you'd love via.

Tia- great, hurry up! (smiled widely)

Seth- the more the merrier right?

Phil- yeah... you'll get a kick out of owen.

**hope you liked it! The next part will be at the mall, when Owen and Via meet Seth and tia! I wonder of there'll be any sparks.. Hmmmm**

**R&R**

**Love, Kate**


	16. took them 2 years, took me 2 seconds

**Chapter 16**

**im back on my daily schedule, I think. Haha**

**well, even though I only got one review, thanks.**

**Shanaenae50591- thanks for always reviewing... every chapter. I love 2 hear that you like my story! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! If I knew you I would give you a hug, and a COOKIE BASKET! Haha (I beat evryone else w/ their single comment cookies) **

**disclaimer- I don't own POTF mkay?**

AT THE MALL

Phil and Keely were holding hands as they walked into the main entrance of the mall. Tia and Seth followed behind smiling at them. About five minutes went by when Owen and Via walked into the mall and saw them.

Keely(letting go of Phils hand and runnin up to the door to hug Via)- Vee!

Via- hey keely!

Keely- I want you to meet a few very special people.

They walked over to seth and Tia.

Keely- Via, Owen, these two are my other best friends Tia, and Seth.

Tia- glad to meet you, I've heard a TON about you both from Keely over the phone.

Via- trust me girl, we have too.

They both laughed and went off to talk. Keely noticed their immediate connection and knew they would become great friends.

Owen- hey seth-o! Dawg! Sup man!

Seth- good, you?

They went off to talk.

Keely and Phil sat down on a bench to wait until Via, Tia, Seth, and Owen, were caught up on each others lives.

Phil- looks like they like each other.

Keely- yeah. I knew they would. (She smiled and put her hands in her lap, looking around the store.)

Phil couldn't help but smile at her. He put his arm around her waist and slid her closer. Keely, looking back at phil smiled again and leaned her head down onto his shoulder.

Keely- (closing her eyes)- friend making is exhausting.

Phil laughed and put his other arm around her too, kissing her forehead and resting his head on hers.

After about ten minutes Via and Tia came over laughing and joking about who knows what. Phil was looking over at a muted tv hung over the bathroom sign and didnt notice them come up. Keely was dazed off in her own world.

Tia(whispering to via)- aww they are so cute together. Look at that!

Via(smmiling)- I know, as soon as I met them, I knew they were meant to be together, right away. It's funny how it took them two years, and I figured it all out in two seconds.

Tia(giggling) -yeah... (breathed out deeply) that's so sweet.

Via- maybe we should get Via and Owen, to give them a little more time, and so you can get to know the "O- dawg" better.

Tia(laughing)-yeah! That's a good idea.

They walked over to the boys.\

Owen and Seth were getting along very well, even though they were nothing alike, Seth could stand Owen, and Owen thought Seth was hilarious, somehow.

Owen (to Tia, just really meeting her)- whoa tia! Do you believe in love at first sight? Or should I walk by again? (He eyed her up and down)

Tia(to via, giggling)- is he always like this?

Via(between loud laughs)yeah! You'll get use to it.

Owen walked up to Tia. Arg! If you were a pirate, would your parrot be on this shoulder(put his hand on her shoulder) or on this one (he reached his arm all the way around her and pulled her into him). (**A/N** hahaha, I loved those, I got them from a play at my school)

Tia slipped herself out and burst into laughter along with Via. Owen smiled along with them, he was not used to people laughing at his catch phrases, normally the girls just walked off. He really started to like Tia, more than just other girls he thought were pretty.

They all talked with each other for about fifteen mintutes, and decided to go and see if Keely and Phil were ready to shop around.

When they got there Keely was sitting up with her legs crossed, and phils arm still around her waist.

Tia- you two ready to go yet?

Keely- oh, uh, yeah.

She got up, took Phils hand again and yanked him up off the bench.

Phil- you guys took a while, talk a lot.

Via- yeah, I feel like I've known them all my life already. She and Tia looked at each other and laughed again.

Keely- really? That's great.

Tia and Via hooked arms and giggled some more.

Tia- yeah, us two are good buddies.

Tia and via skipped sown the mall, behind them was Phil and Keely swinging arms, and in the back Seth and Owen were walking beside each other laughing at the stupid jokes they were telling.

Everything turned out perfect.

AFTER THE MALL AT KEELYS HOUSE

Phil- hey Keels, I gotta go, my dad wanted help building a new table for curtis, in the garage. I'll stop by later if we get done early.

Keely(frowning a little with big puppy dog eyes)- okay... I'll miss you (smiles)

Phil(smililng back)- me too.

He grabbed her hands and gave her a quick kiss, more like a peck.

Keely- buhbye phil. Love you!

Phil- you too! See ya later.

Keely stood there smiling, when Tia, Via, Seth, and Owen cam up to the porch.

Tia and Via were of course smiling and giggling over Phil and Keely.

Keely- hey, Tia, Via you two wanna spend the night tonight?

Tia and via- YEAH!

Tia- oh my gosh that would be so fun! Just like old times!

Keely- oh, Owen, seth, you can come in if you want.

Owen- no, I think me and Seth-o are going to go get some pizza.

Seth- yeah, and potato chips.

You know, owen, you can find some pretty interesting shapes in a bag of potato chips.

Keely- yeah, Seth is the expert of finding chips that look like our presidents.

Owen- suh-weet! Dude, lets go!

They ran off, seth was telling owen more about potato chips and they could here them laughing all the way down the street.

Via- looks like they are going to be really great friends.

Tia- more like ARE very great friends.

Keely- yeah, it's so awesome to see that, all my best friends becoming best friends with each other, now we're all like a... best friends group!

Tia(looking over at via, then at keely)- yeah, best friends forever.

Keely- well, we should all go in now. You can use my phone to call your parents, just so they know where you are. We all know you'll be able to stay, and I have a bunch of extra clothes and pajamas for you.

Tia- haha, we know, you have always been the fashiion queen.

They walked in and ran up to keelys room, hardly greeting ms. Teslow at all.

**Hmm, Owen and Tia seem to habe a little "thing" between them. I wonder about Seth and Via... hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm**

**Review! I love hearing how you like it. You know the more reviews the faster the update. I think that will be my motto.hehe**

**Love,**

**Kate**

**(k8)**


	17. no you hang up first

**Chapter 17**

**still only 1 review? Well Im writing the next one anyways for my 1 reviewer.**

**Thanks Shananenae50591**

**Disclaimer- for the 17th time, I don't own the characters or phil of the future, that's just to bad. All I own here is the storyline.**

KEELYS HOUSE AT THE SLEEPOVER

Via, Tia, and Keely were having a lot if fun watching movies, eating junkfood, playing truth or dare, and telling slories to each other.

Tia- hey keely?

Keely- mhmm

tia- truth or dare.

Keely- oh no, um, truth, I don't want to take chances, your dares are pretty bad sometimes.

Tia- what's the sweetest thing Phil has ever done for you.

Keey-wow, that is REEEAAALY hard. Do I just have to pick one?

Tia- not if there's too many, but you DO have to tell me all of them.

Keely- Okay, I'll try.

Via and Tia both sat down on the floor, legs crossed, and got all excitred about hearing keelys stories. They sat there starin, smiling, and eating from a giant bowl of popcorn.

Keely- wow, well, for my birthday, a couple months ago, he tried to find the perfect present, and ended up doing some pretty weird things, but in the end his present WAS perfect.

Tia- ooo! What was it!

Keely(smiling)- he, blinfolded me and lead me to the park, when he took it off...

Tia and via sqeuled and clapped their scooted forward, closer to keely.

Keely-... he had made a little picnin... kind yhing... uh, there were tons of flowers and lavendar candles, and he made a smiley face cake. They all had special meanings.

Tia and Via- awwwwwwwww

Keely- yeah, and we had a cake fight.

Keely- then just last Monday look what he gave me..

She took off the necklace from phil and handed it to Tia, who gasped and put her hand over her mouth.

Keely went over to her dresser to get the saltshaker and explain itr all to Tia. She told her what Phil had said when she had given him the salt and pepper shakers, and so many other stories. They spent hours listening to her.

At around 9:00 the phone.

Keely went and picked it up. As soon as Tia and Via saw her smile, they knew who it was.

Phil- Hey Keels.

Keely(smile)- hey yourself, what's up?

Phil- nothing.

Keely- then why'd you call?

Phil- because I missed you.

Keely- aww

Phil- how's everything going over there with all you girls?

Keely- nothing, just hanging around.

Phil- right. Hey, are you, uh, doing anything in the morning?

Keely(smiling again)- no, why? (She said why is sort of a laughing way, deeper than normal)

Phil- I was wondering if you... or you Via and Tia, maybe wanted to go somwhere.

Keely- like where?

Phil- I dunno, anywhere. Or to that new amusement park they just finished. I got a few tickets.

Keely- no wayHow?

Phil- oh, I have my connections.

Keely- well yeah! Hold on...

Keely via, Tia, do you guys want to go with me and Phil to the new amusement park tomorrow?

The looked at each other, then back at keely.

Via & Tia- heck yes!

Via- I mean... yeah, sure, if you want us to.

They laughed.

Keely- okay, they wanna come.

Phil- cool, owen and seth are coming along too, call you later.

Keely- wait! Phil?

Phil- yes?

Keely- I love you.

Phil- I love you more.

Keely- nu-uh!

Phil- uh-huh!

Keely- no! Now hang up!

Phil- no, then you'll win!

Keely- exactly.

Phil- you hang up first!

Keely- no you hang up first!

Phil- you!

Keely- no you!

Via and tia rolled their eyes.

Tia- it sounds like the conversations me and keely would have over the phone, now I get why phil would always make her hand up.

Via- yeah, this might be a while.

Tia- not if I can hellp it.

She walked up to keely, and unplugged the phone.

Keely- hello? Phil?

Tia smirked and held up the cord.

Keely- aw... tee-uh! Now he won!

Tia- if you guys could fight over who loved each other more, neither one of you would have ever hung up, you should be thanking me from saving you from a huge telephone bill.

Keely- well, pim wouldve gotten him off eventually.

Via laughed and tia rolled her eyes again and walked to the bed.

Tia- whatever.

THE NEXT MORNING

Phil walked over to Keely's and knocked on the door. Ms. Teslow answered.

Mandy- hey Phil, I'll Keely.

She went up to tell Keely he was here, then came back down.

Mandy- why don't you come in, she's going to take a while.

Phil(smiled and rolled his eyes)- okay, thanks.

Then he walked up the stairs to Keely's room, where all three of them were running around, throwing clothes all over the room.

Phil knocked on the doorframe so they'd notice he was standing there. They all stopped and looked over.

Keely- Phil!

She ran over and hugged him.

Phil- your mom sent me up. She said you'd be up here along time, so I figured this is what you were doing.

They all laughed.

Phil- were goingn to be riding roller coasters, how long can it take to just put something on.

Tia- even when you're screaming and sweating, we gotta look good. (Flips her hair)

Via dropped down on the bed and laughed at Phil and tia.

Keely- now get out and close the door so we can change.

Phil- Thanks for asking so nicely Keel.

Keely- aww, sorry, I was just joking. I promise it won't take long.

Phil walked out smiling, and closed the door behind him.

When they had finished, Phil lead them outside, and into his dads car.

Lloyd- where to kids.

Phil- uh, dad?

Lloyd (looking back)- right, lat's go get the boys. Off we go.

When they picked up Seth and owen, and they all squeezed into the car, they drove off to the amusement park.

**This story just keeps on going. I don't even know when it's going to end, or how. It could end up being like... 30 chapters! Oh well, long stories are good, except the only people who are going to want to read it are the ones who have followed along. Whatever.**

**The next chapter will start off at the amusement park.**

**REVIEW PLEASSSSSSSSSSE**

**K8**

**(Kate)**


	18. creating space between us

**hello again! I think these next few chapters should pick up a little more. I know they've been kinda plain and boring for a while soo... anyways, thanks for the reviews! I love those. So on with chapter... 18!**

**Disclaimer- dontownphilofthefutureOKAY?haha, now im sad...**

**W/e**

AT THE AMUSEMENT PARK

seth(taking his first good look at Via)- het viiiiia.

Owen(whispering to seth)- remember what I told ya bud.

Seth nodded.

Seth- soooo

Via- oh hey Seth what's up!

Seth- oh nothing. (Walked closer to Via)

Via- Oh my gosh! Look at that stuffed puppy! Its SO cute!

Seth(smiling)- hey, I'm really good at that game.

Via- awesome!

Seth and Via walked off to the booth where Seth won the puppy for Via.

Via- aww, seth, that was so sweet of you. And it only too you thirteen tries!

Seth- yeah, and thiry six bucks, but it was worth it.

Via- thanks you so much.

Via walked up to seth and kissed him on the cheek.

Owen smiled at seth, then winked. Seth winked back.

Seth- hey via?

Via- uh huh?

If you could change the alphabet in anyway that you wanted to, what would you do to it?

Via- haha, I don't know, I think it's fine just the way it is.

Seth- really? 'cause if _Iv_could change it, I would put "u" and "I" together.

Via(giggling)- that's one of Owen's huh?

Seth(flushed)- actually... uh... yes, yes it is.

Via laughed, and Phil rolled his eyes.

Via- It sounds better from you.

Seth froze, and smiled up ahead at via and the group, when he finally snapped out of his trance, he had to run to catch up with them.

while they were there, Phil won Keely a little teddy bear with a heart in its hand, and when you held it's hand it would either say " I wuv you " or " give me a bear hug" (A/N pshh haha... idk)

afterwards, it was getting dark and they all decided to go home.

Phil- does anyone need a lift home? I can call my dad.

Via(looking over at seth)- actually, I think me and seth were going to walk home together.

Seth(smiling at via)- really? I mean yeah, she wants to walk... an, and, I uh, couldn;t let a lady go alone at this time of night.

Via giggled, and they both walked off together.

Owen- yeah and me, and Ti-UH were going to walk home TOGETHER too, right?

Tia- uh, yeah. Owen and I have some more catching up to do.

They ran off too.

Keely- well they were sure eager to leave huh?

Phil(smiling and staring at keely)- yuuup

Keely- sooo, where do _you_ want to go.

Phil- I don't know, but I don't feel like going home.

Keely- oh! Let's go to the park! (She screamed like a little kid)

Phil(laughing)- yeah, sure.

Keely smiled and hooked arms with him, while they walked to the park.

AT THE PARK

Phil was behind Keely, Pushing her softly on the swing, silently. The sun was setting and they both just watched, and thought, about... everything.

It finally got dark, and Phil came and sat down on the swing next to Keely, which was still warm from a littl girl who had just left when the sun was barely peeking put from behind the trees.

Keely(looking over at Phil- phil?

Phil(looking back at her)- mhm?

Keely- do you think you'll ever go back to the future.

Phil sighed and looked away, his feet dragged in the mulch, while the swing stopped moving

Phil- I, uh... only if I have to.

Keely's eyes burned, tears were forming, and she didn't know why, so she just blinked them away.

Keely- oh, okay.

Phil- you know I would never leave, ever, unless...

Keely- unless, what? She looked at his, with eyes of a child, big and round, and hopeful.

Phil- some things, are better un-talked about keels. If it ever comes up, you'll know, and understand, but let's just hope I'll never have to leave again, okay?

Keely nodded and turned away. She stopped her swing and got up, Phil followed her. Silently, they both walked up to a tree side by side, never turning to the other. Phil sat down in the grass leaning back against the tree. After pacing a few times keely joined him. They both sat there, still silent, staring up into the stars. Keelys eyes closed, Phil looked over and put his arm around her, pulling her into him. She layed her head down onto his shoulder and opened her eyes to look up and smile.

Keely- I'm glad you're here now.

Phil smiled back at her, while she put her head back down.

Phil- me too keels, (Then more to him self he repeated,) me too.

Keely fell asleep. Minutes after ,Phil dozed off too, still holding onto Keely, almost afraid that is he let go, she'd disappear, and _that's _what they were both afraid of.

**WOW! I have NO idea where that all came from. I came up with the whole idea earlier, but I think it turned out better than I thought it would. I still feel like writing a little, so you might be lucky and get ANOTHER update today, that is if you Review of course. It looks like via/seth, owen/tia, have a "little thing" for each otyher, if ya know what im sayin here people. Haha I am SUCH a LOSER, don't reply to that. Jk. R&R&RRRRR**

**thanksssssssss**

**Thanks you for reading!**

**Love, K8 (kate)**


	19. three hearts divided

**Okay, I know what iim doing, but then I kinda don't for this chapter, if that makes any sense, if not... who cares anyways! Haha**

**disclaimer-I, KATE, DO NOT OWN PHIL OF THE FUTURE OR ANY OF THE AMAZING CHARACTERS IN THE AMAZING SHOW (unfortunately) could I put it anymore clear than that? Lol**

**chapter 19... wow, NINETEEN!**

Phil- keely, keels...

Phil shook the still and peaceful blond in his arms. She slowly opened her eyes and woke up.

Keely- hmm, phil? Oh... what time is it?

Phil- 3:30... a.m.

Keely- oh, wow!

She tried to get up, but her legs were weak and tired and they just collapsed.

Keely- Phil... (she groaned)

Phil- I think we need to go.

Keely- I can;t open my eyes.

Phil- come on...

He grabbed her hand and tried to pull her up, but she just fell over.

Keely- no, phil, I _really _can't. Like, they're stuck, I'm too Tired...

Phil smiled at her and picked her up... like a princess.

Keely stayed asleep the whole way home. Phil let her down, feet first, but she didn't let go of him.

Keely- Phil...

Phil- huh?

Keely- my mom's still not home. I can't get in.

She was still being held up by phil.

Phil- oh, well, you can stay at my house, my mom's been going crazy with cleaning, so I can sleep on the floor.

Keely was awake a little bit more, and walked with phil back to his house, still leaning on his shoulder.

Phil- here we are.

Keely- yep.

Phil unlocked the door, not using a key, but the wizrd instead.

Keely- you sure your mom won't care?

Phil- yeah, you're just like family, she wouldn't even notice, if we hadn't have come back _because _of you.

Keely- that's a weird way of putting it... but, okay!

Surprisingly, when they walked in, Pim was sitting on the couch, waiting for them.

Phil- pim? Why are you up?

Pim(looked sad)- I was waiting for you.

Phil- normally, I would think that meant something evil, but you din't look so good, are you okay.

Pim- no, actually, you might want to sit down. Both of you.

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNN**

Phil and Keely both sat down worried. By now Keely had woken up completely, and looked like she was ready to scry. Pim would never act like this, it must be really bad.

Pim- Phil, I'm sorry but...

Phil- oh no, she said she's sorry, Keely, this is serious.

Pim looked down at her feet, then moved her eyes up to Phil and keely, without moving her face back up. She was holding both her hands in her lap and kept on her frowning face.

Pim- while you were gone...

She looked like she was about to cry, along with keel who was now squeezing phils hand, cutting off his blood circulation, he didn't notice though, because he was squeezing back.

Pim- the, th-the. (She took in a deep breath)

Pim was stuttering, badly, her voice cracked and trembled.

Pim- the, ti-time police... they, they came today.

Phil was speechless.

Keely immediatly threw herslef at Phil and burst into tears. She knew what it all meant.

Phil's arms snapped over the back of Keely's back, it was an instict. His nerves were still alive, but his heart and mind had stopped, they had frozen, and were stuck in time, he couldn't process it. Not again. It was worse this time. Keely was there, hugging him, he was there to see her reaction, before _he _even had time to let it sink in. Pim had told him, alone. Where were his parents? Where were the time police? What exactly happened? How did they find them? Thoughts rushed through his mind, he couldn't do this, not again. Not to Keely, or himself. He didn;t know what to do, after all his mind was stuck in the past, a whole other time, minuted ago, his mind was gon, but his heart was back. It was stronger than ever, before his mind told his heart what to do, but now his heart took over, it stood alone and controlled him.

Phil- Keely...

Tears filled his eyes, the kind you can't just blink back or wipe away, the only thing to do was cry. Pim cried with him, she actually came up and sat down next to him and Keely. She sniffed and pushed back a strand of keely's hair that was stuck to her cheek where the tears had built up like glue. She looked at Phil and put her hand on his shoulder, then looked away. This wasn't Pim. Phil never thought it would be this hard even the first time. An hour ago everything was fine, he was holding Keely, different then now, sleeping peacefully, now, everything came crashing down, and there was nothing to stop it. He had to leave everything he loved... again.

Keely turned around and faced Phil, her face and eyes were red and puffy, Phil had seen her cry, but not like this. He wondered what it was like the first time, when he was actually gone. Would it have been worse? Or is it harder now with him there, with her hoped up, because he had come back and was there now.

Phil- this is what I was telling you about, the only way I **could **ever leave you. It's by force keels.

Keely- I know.

Pim Keely and Phil all hugged, almost like a huddle, a circle of crying teenagers, for one reason. They had to stop it. Three teenage hearts, no minds, but three hearts divided, and that's all.

**Don't worry guys, it's not over! The only thing that's over is chapter 19! Haha what a sad chapter. When I was writing this, I felt like a poet or something, I seriously have NO idea where ANY of that came from, like at all.** Im surprised! WOW! R&R!

Love K8 (kate)


	20. you have to make your own timing

**Okay this chapter is going to be hard for me to write. I only have a couple ideas, yet im still writing. **

**This might not seem funny to you, nut it was to me cause I was there. Last night my sister amanda was here reading this and I was reading over her shoulder. And she was on the last chapter that I wrote (19) so she was reading towards the end of the chapter where they find out the time police come and out of no where she just goes "the time police... what's wrong with you kate!... wait, they're gonna kill them right?" and I sat there cracking up and trying to be quiet at the same time because we were supposed to be in bed, but I couldnt stop laughing because it was just the wasy she said it. (If shes reading this) HI AMANDA! Sorry for all that. **

**Disclaimer- don't own potf... duh**

**On with the story**...

There was a knock on the door. Three tear streaked faces faced the sound. Their expressions both curios and afraid. No one had the courage to answer right away.

Finally Phil got up. His legs felt heavy, as if they were made of iron. The first step towards the door was the hardest. After what seemed like an eternity he reached the doorway, where he peered through the peep hole. It wasn't who they all thought it would be, and were afraid of. Instead there stood a short little boy, phil knew who it was for. He made sure his face was cleaned then turned the door knob. Pim walked up to the boy.

Pim- hey danny.

Lil danny- I came to see you, bright and early.

They hadn't notice the sun had risen yet.

Lil danny- I'm going on vacation, so I might not see you for a week or two pimsy.

She realized this would probably be the last time she _ever _saw him, even though it was danny, she felt the lump in her throat return. She swallowed, but it didn't help much. Slowly the lump returned to her stomach and she threw herself at lil danny. His smile grew wider than ever, this was the first time pim had hugged him, in fact it was the _only _time he'd ever seen pim hug anyone, much less even be nice to someone.

Lil danny- I've been Pim-ified!

He looked as if he was about to faint, but instead he just walked out only exchanging one more glance at Pim.

Danny- bye pim!

Pim- buh-bye lil danny.

Phil was the most surprised of Pim. She wasn't even sad the first time they left. It's weird how much a person can change their personality from one tramatic experience. Then Phil realized why she was as bad as she was now.

Phil- pim, where's mom and dad?

Pim- I- I don't know.

A tear escaped her eye and she turned away so no one would notice.

Phil's face turned white.

Keely (finally looking over, worried)- phil?

He walked over to the couch stiffly, without blinking even once. After flopping down opposite of keely he ran his hand through his hair and turned to the wall.

Keely started to cry again, lighter, and with no heavy sobs, but enough for them all to notice. She had her hand over her mouth and would turn her head side to side switching glaces from Pim to Phil and back again. The other teo were still as statues. The room was kept in silence for almost ten minutes, until keely sneezed... loudly. Both Phil and Pim turned and said "bless you", she had stopped crying. Luckily she had sneezed then. Any longer and they might had been frozen like that. Keely was glad to, she had woken Phil from his trance.

Keely- phil...?

Phil swallowed.

Keely- um... we don't know where your parents are... (she breathed in)... or the time police. And I don't know how long you'll be here.

Tears welled in her eyes again. She turned away and took in a deeper breath until they had disappeared.

Keely- ... and, I've learnd... from personal experience, and someone very close to me, that you have to make your own timing.

Phil looked over at Keely.

Keely-... and I defidently don't want to spend the littl etime I have left with you like this. I mean, in a dark house, depressed, and wondering when you are going to disappear.

She glanced over at Pim, who was obviously listening too.

Keely- I think we need to figure out what to do.

Their eyes locked for a few seconds. Then phil looked away. He got up and stood in one spot, then turned back around and sat right next to Keely. Without looking up at her he took her hand.

Phil- I think you're right.

He looked up. Keely hugged him.

Keely(still hugging)- of course I'm right.

She pushed him away, but still held onto his shoulders. The both exchanged a corner smile, just small enoush to actually call a _smile._

Both got off the couch. Pim kept staring.

Phil- Oim, is there anything else we should know?

She shook her head.

Phil- okay then, let's go, we have to find mom and dad.

Keely smiled. She was happy they were talking. Maybe there was still a chance that he could stay. She'd do anything to help. There has to be a way.

Keely- It's not fair for them to be able to decide where you guys get to live. Especially what century you have to live _in. _It's.. just not fair.

Phil- I know. It's not right.

Pim grabbed a bag on the floor, which contained all her gadgets.

Pim- we going, or are you two just going to keep falapping your faces.

Phil- there's the Pim I know.

They walked out the door in a line.

Phil- where to first.

Pim- let's check the giggle.

Keely- oh, Phil... she's smart.

Phil(unsurely)- ha... I... uh, I thought of that too.

Pim rolled her eyes and set up the giggle. Phil and Keely squeezed in on either side of Pim.

Pim- too close.

They both rolled their eyes, pretending to ignore her. She snarled.

Pim- giggle on. Search Barb and Lloyd Diffy. Pickford California.

They came up on the screen. Neither Phil, Pim, or Keely recognized where they are. What surprised them was who they were with. Two tall men in silver dress suits were circling the Diffys. Their facial expressions were blank.

Keely- are, are those... time police?

Phil- I haven't seen them before, but from what I've heard., I think they are.

Pim- rat snacks!

Pim took off the giggle and threw it back in her back. All three followed her out onto the road, where she turned around twice, like she was checking to see if anybody was around, then dug down deeper into her backpack. She pulled out a red ball and threw it to the ground. The skyak revealed itself once again. The hopped on still not knowing what Pim was up to, and not questioning.

The skyak flew high up into the air. It was chilly, but they weren;t cold. Three people sandwiched onto a flying contraption, tsame thoughts rushing throudh their mind, same destination, but none knew exactly where.

**That took forever. Sorry that it's still pretty short and that it's so late. This was hard to write. I hope I get some ideas for the next chapter before I update. R & R!**

**Live, K8 (kate)**


	21. searching for the 'rents

**Ahh I don't know what to write! So if this is bad... so sorry, my fingers r doing it NOT ME! Haha. Bad excuse. Well im trying here, fanfiction is hard! Well thanks for the reviewers. Shanaenae50591 is the 1 keeping me writing this story, or else, id prolly b too lazy, so, thank her when u review. :) u all get cookies and candy from me now when u review... use your imagination, like when u read this story and u can all get cookies and candy :D okay, here it goes.**

**Disclaimer- I love potf, and would love to own and be on it, but unfortunately none of them even know I exist and it makes me sad all the time, so cry cry cry... ttear tear w/e.**

ON THE SKYAK

Pim was steering the skyak and was just as confused as to where she was going as Phil and Keely were. All they knew id they had to find their parents before it was too late, and none of them could deal with that again.

Pim- that's it! I have an idea!

Pim screamed so laud Phil nearly jumped off the skyak, he would have if it weren't for keely holding onto him so tight. Keely was fully awake now after almost falling asleep on phil's back.

Phil- gosh, what is it then?

Pim- we can use the wizard and track them down.

Phil- really why didn't I think of that? Oh wait, we can't track them without them have tracking devices on them... genius.

Pim- you really think I wouldn't have thought of that? Iv'e planted tracking devises on all you fools... while you were sleeping. Who's the genius now.

Phil- what? Oh never mind, just get us down from here before Keely falls asleep then falls off the skyak.

Keely(half awake)- huh? What? Did someone say keely?

Phil motioned his head back at keely trying to show pim what he meant, while keely set her head back down on his back and closed her eyes, mumbling to herself.

Pim landed the skyak and got off.

Pim- you two coming?

Phil- I kinda can't he said looking back at keely who was squeezing him and fast asleep.

Pim rolled her eyes and helped Phil down. Right before Keely rolled off he caught her and carried her to the bench they landed by.

Phil- so then, what's the plan?

Pim- okay, we use the wizard and track down mom and dad. When we get there we can turn ourselves tiny (A/Nlike phil in my way)and then we go in and get them to see us. Then when we get the chance we get them out of there and...

Phil- and then what?

Pim- I don't know, we have to get them to help us find a way to stay. That's the only way.

Phil- Pim you're an evil genius! Can you not think of a better plan?

Pim- that's the only reasonable thing to do.

Phil- you're talking like a... like a normal person all the sudden. Did you hit your head or something. (As he said that he got up close to her and stared with squinted eyes. Then her hit her over the head with the palm of his hand.)

Pim- ow! No! I'm still evil pim, and I'm still smarter than you, and better than you, I just want to stay here... _like _you, and I have to be serious about it.

Phil- whatever. We need to rest somewhere (he made a ticking noise with his tongue and looked at keely) 'cause... I don't think... she's waking up any time soon.

Pim rolled her eyes again and flicked keely's shoulder.

Pim- yeah, I guess so. Get 'er up.

Pim Phil and Keely stayed in a hotel over the night.

AT THE HOTEL, IN THE MORNING

Keely woke up and looked around. She was in a bed and pim was in another bed on the other side of the night stand on her right. Phil was asleep in a chair by the bathroom with a foot rest. She smiled and walked over to the bathroom, brushing by Phil, who woke up when she passed.

When keely came back out, phil had sprayed them breakfast and Pim was still sleeping.

Phil- good morning Sunshine!

Keely(smiling) aww... my mom tells me that every morning when I wake up. I miss her.

Phil- yeah, I miss my mom too.

Keely walked over and put a hand on his shoulder.

Keely- it's okay, they're going to be alright. We'll find them and save them... then... hopefully we can save you all from going back, again.

Phil gave her a hug, then handed a plate he made from the wizard to her.

When Pim finally woke up, she saw them eating and talking about how adorable, or beautiful, or handsome the other was.

Pim- aww, get a room you sickos!

Phil- if you haven;t noticed, we _did _get a room.

Pim- ugh! Hand me a muffin and let's get out of here before I get sick.

Phil threw a muffin at Pim before she was ready and it hit her right in the forehead. Both Phil and Keely laughed but pim just picked it up and got an evil/(slash)/mad look on her face. She was about to throw it back, but just grabbed her wizard and walked out. Phil and Keely followed.

BACK ON THE SKYAK

Pim was tracking her parents with the wizard, and they were getting pretty close. They were nearing Tennessee when the dot representing Barb and Lloyd got bigger.

Pim- I guess we'd better land here.

Pim landed the skyak in the yard of an unsold house in franklin Tennessee. When they got off she looked out at the mailbox. 1971. Then at the street address. S. Berry's chapel RD. (Hehe, my house b4 we moved here to stupid Indiana...) They hid the skyak under the deck in the wooden fence. (Our _old_ yard, the fence my dad and grandpa built..)

Phil- okay, so let's go find the place.

Pim kept tracking, and they walked for a half hour, until they were right on the spot. Behind the dark warehouse they were lead to, all three of them shrunk themselve the wizard and snuck under the door. The ware house was dark, not to mention huge!

Pim- we'll never find them when we're this small!

Keely- why? (She asked stupidly)

Pim- look around blondie! This place is gigantic!

Phil- we'll then I guess we should probably start walking. Just listen for mom and dad.

They all walked together, stopping every time they heard a noise that could have meant human life.

They walked for hours until they all collapsed, exhausted and breathless.

Keely- I couldn't walk another step, no matter how hard I tried. I think I flattened out my new shoes, which isn't good, 'cause these things were expensive.

Phil- is that all you're worried about? What if they've taken them to the future already? I might never see them again.

Keely- oh, phil... we'll find them. (She put her head on his shoulder) (A?N like she did in meet the curtis when he was worried about finding his dad)

Just then they heard a voice. It was barely a whisper, but it couldn't have been far away.

Pim- did you hear that?

Phil- yeah. It... it sounded like dad!

Pim and Phil got up. They both looked over at Keely who just stayed sitting down.

Keely Phil, I can't.

Phil looked a Pim, then back at Keely.

Phil- c'mon.

he reached out his arm and she took his hand. Then he pulled her up and put her arm around his shoulder. He put his other arm around her waist and helped her walk like you would with someone who had just hurt their leg. Then they walked towards the whispers.

**AHH that took so long. This is getting harder! It'd help if I got lots of reviews! hint hint. Well thank you for readig, and sorry for the wait.**

**Love, **

**K8 ( KATE)**


	22. make with the saving the parents stretch

**Chapter 22**

**once again I have no idea what im going to write yet. Hopefully there's only going to be about 3 more chapters or around there after this... then I can start a new one. Well I'm trying here.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Phil of the Future obviously, that's why I'm writing this. And it wouldn't be cancelled.**

Phil and Keely limped behind Pim.

Keely- are we almost there? Because in a few minutes, I don't even think Phil can hold me up.

Phil looked over and laughed. Pim just rolled her eyes and kept on walking. Finally, they saw them. Barb and Lloyd.

Phil was looking at his feet as he walked, Keely was getting heavy, and he wasn't paying any attention.

Keely- look! Mr. And Mrs. Diffy! Wow, they are huge.

Phil looked up and almost dropped Keely. He set her down on a napkin that had missed the trash can. (**A/N they're tiny remember?) **And he ran up do his dad's foot.

Phil- DAD!

He yelled as loud as he could but it was barely a squeak.

He looked for a way up higher so he could get his attention. The only thing he could find was a giant paperdlip underneath a box.

Keely- Phil!

Phil looked over at Keely who was searching through her purse.

Keely- I have something you can use.

She held up a ribbon , and Phil walked over and took it from her hands.

Phil- how am I supposed to use this?

Keely- use the wizard to make it normal size, then hook the paperclip onto the end... then- (she was cut off by Phil)

Phil- -- and then I can use it to climb up the shelf to talk to my dad! Keely you're a genius!

She smiled and he jumped over and hugged her, then ran off towards his parents again.

Keely (to Pim)- oh yes, I AM a genius aren't I?

Pim- please, you can't even pass math.

Keely looked at Pim agrily

Pim ( hands in the air)- hey, you were gonna hear it sometime or another.

Keely rolled her eyes and went returned to going through her purse.

Phil had attached the paperclip in a hook shape and swung it up onto the shelf, where it hooked onto a leg of an alarm clock. He was almost half way up when one of the men who they had seen on the giggle walked into the room.

Man(to barb and lloyd)- this is your final chance, tell us where your children are, or we'll be forced to take you back alone and put you in time prison.

Lloyd- never. They have the right to stay here.

Man- you can't say I didn't warn you. We WILL be back to take you back In an hour. If you change your mind call.

The man's voice was deep. He disappeared into thin air when he was leaving. Phil figured out they were just holograms from the future.

It took him about seven more minutes to reach the top. Pim and Keely were both having fun shrinking things with the wizard and not paying any attention to Phil what so ever. When he reached the shelf he walked around all the merchandise until he was right by his mom's ear.

Phil- MOM! It's Phil! We've come to save you.

Barb- Lloyd, do you hear something.

Lloyd- nope, honey, you're probably just hearing things from sitting in here for so long.

Barb- I could've sworn I heard Phil's voice.

Phil- MOM! It really is me! We shrink ourselves to save you! Look!

Barb turned her head and saw her very tiny son standing right there next to a tube of tooth paste.

Barb- PHIL! (She whispered loudly)

Phil climbed onto her shoulder and waved at his dad, who just looked back with the "Lloyd confused" face.

Phil- you have to get out of here before they make us go back!

Lloyd- how?

Phil- I'll go get Pim, and she can shrink you both, then we need to come up with a plan. Just stay here, I'll be right back.

When Phil went back up to slide down the ribbon his mom called.

Barb- Phil!

He turned to look at his mom.

Barb- be careful, and hurry we don't have much time.

Lloyd- oh and Phil! Thanks son, im proud of you.

Phil smiled back at them then slid down the rope. He ran as fast as he could go considering his size to The two blondes.

Phil(panting)- Pim. Hurry we have to shrink mom and dad, (breath) but we don't have very much time.

Pim- okay, hold on I've got to finish this level on my game first.

Phil- PIM! Make with the saving your parents, stretch **(A/N hah! From debbie's line in "your cheatin' heart" 'make with the popcorn, stretch', bad time for it, but I've been using it all day)**

Pim- fine fine, I'm going. Ya happy.

Phil started to follow, then turned back to keely who was just sitting and staring wide eyed. He turned around and walked up to her.

Phil- you feeling okay?

She nodded

Phil- can you walk yet.

Phil she looked down at her hands, then back up at phil.

Keely- I think so.

He smiled and reached out his hand. She willingly took it and stood up. They walked back to mr and mrs diffy, arms swinging, and heads down watching their feet. Pim had already reached them and was looking around, making sure no one was around to see them, then she finally pressed the button on the wizard and both barb and lloyd shrunk down to about her size.

Pim- looks like we still have enough time to get to at least the frozen foods isle before they come back looking for you, if we hurry.

Barb- honey we're so happy to see you.

Pim- ya, whatever, you too, now let's go.

Lloyd- where's Phil?

Pim- where do you think? He's with his bird brained girlfriend.

Barb- aw how sweet, Keely came to save us too?

Pim- uh yeah, Phil's here, it's pretty obvious there's going to be a little blonde girl following him.

Barb- Pim...

They walked until they met up with Phil and Keely. Then they headed in the direction of the front doors.

Phil and Keely were still holding hands, more behind their backs, so they wouldn't be too obvious... with barb around.

Phil- so... we still need to come up with a plan to get the tim police off our trails so we can stay.

Keely looked up at him with her puppy dog pout face on. He smiled and she looked back down again.

Lloyd- that's going to be difficult.

Pim- well we could do the obvious thing.

They all looked at Pim.

Pim- we could run away to canada and disqiuse ourselves as a mexican family who's looking for place to live after we tried to illegally pass the united states borde. But then we would have to completely change our life styles and get rid of all our gadgets.

Phil- yeah, and change our DNA.

Keely- I really don't see how that one was obvious.

They inched nearer and nearer to the front of the warehouse with every step they took. All of them were desperately trying to think up a plan.

**All for now. Sorry it's so late and you might be in bed by the time this is up. But it is still Saturday, at least for 15 more minutes. So you cant blame me! Haha**

**Love, K8 (kate)**


	23. so can we stay?

**I've been really lazy, and not wanting to update this, and I still haven't thought of what this chapter is going to be about, so... it might end up terribly. Bt you all know I try. Sorry I haven't updated for so long. We just got our computerback yesterday, after it got taken away by my grandpa on Monday. So mostly it's not my fault. I did a 2shot fanfic, so if u haven;t read it, please do. Well ill stop rambling now. Here u go.**

**Disclaimer- I think u know by now, if not b4 u even opened this fanfiction, that I don't own phil of the future. **

They heard the men yelling in the background, and they all ran as fast as they could. Even though they were so small that the men couldn't have seen them easily, they just wanted to get out as fast as possible. Keely tripped. Pim, Barb, and Lloyd hardly noticed and kept on running. But of course Phil stopped to help her.

Phil- Keel, are you okay?

Keely- yeah. Just me being a klutz again.

Phil- sorry you have to do all this. You shouldn't have to run from the space cops.

He got down on his knees and put his arms around her. Half just a hug, the other to help her up. They both got up, step by step, still clinging to each other.

Keely- I wouldn't want to do anything else then run from the space cops with ypu. Wait... that didn;t come out right.

They both laughed.

Keely- I mean, you'd do the same. And besides, I'm just as involved in your life as the rest of your family.

Phil(smiling)- ditto.

They hugged again, then realized they were still trying to get away from the cops and the rest of Phil's family was in sight of the exit. Phil grabbed Keely's hand and pulled her off, running. They rest of the Diffy's were slowed down, waiting for Phil and Keely. When they finally caught up, Pim was the first to speak... again.

Pim- what took you two so long? Wait don;t answer that, let's just go!

They ran off and finally reached the door.

Keely- uh guys. Just in case you haven't noticed. We kinda have a problem.

Phil- and what is that.

She gripped his hand tighter, then used her other to point up at the doublle doors.

Phil- ah, I see your point. The doors are ten feet tall, and we're about ten inces tall. Good point there.

Keely- yeah.

Barb- looks like we have to unshrink ourselves.

They all looked around cautiously. Then Barb zapped them all with the wizard one by one, then finally herself, and they ran out the door.

Pim(panting)- I think we lost them.

Phil- yeah now we're free!

Pim- we still have to come up with a plan smarty pants.

Phil- psh. Duh. I knew that. ( he said defending himself. Even after forgetting)

Keely- sooo... what exactly _is_ the plan then.

Barb- yeah, what are we going to do?

Lloyd- we could... talk to the time police station... maybe using holograms?

Barb- yeah we could, couldn;t we.

Phil- great idea, now let's get compromising.

They smiled, satisfied. Keely sat down against the wall of the building the were hiding behind, and pulled phil down with her. She sat with her knees pointing straight up in the air next to Phil. They waited for the conversation to end, eventually it started to get dark.

**Talking to the space cops. HOLOGRAM**

**Lloyd- hello, this is Lloyd Diffy from the current 2006 residency. You have been trying to get my family back to the 22nd century lately.**

**Cops- yes.**

**Lloyd- and... we wanted to talk to you about it.**

**Cops- yes.**

**Lloyd- well.. Even though you have made the thanks to the Diffy's law, and that is our fault we were wandering something.**

**Cops- yes..?**

**Lloyd-.. Is there any chance we could... you know, tweak the law in any small little way?**

**Cops- what!**

**Lloyd- we want to stay here. In the 21st century.**

**Cops-** **why?**

**Lloyd- we like it here. **(He looked at Keely who was asleep on Phil's shoulder...again. Phil was still awake, but was staring at his hands around Keely's).**.. and we have reasons to stay here.**

**Cops- like..?**

**Lloyd- people... mostly. He pointed the hologram in Phil and Keely's direction to show them what he was trying to say. **

**cops- so.**

**Lloyd- this is very important to my family and we love it here! If you can't see that, what is the point in me asking, and why would you care. It should be our choice where we want to live, and all I'm trying to do is make the best for my family. You're the only reason we are struggling, and I'm only asking for your permission so we don't have to run from our own home. So can you actually talk with me, I mean using more than just one word!**

**He was getting really irritated, and frustrated by now.**

**Cops- no**

**Lloyd- well just tell me if we can stay!**

**Cops- wait.**

Lloyd put started pacing, and was breathing hard. Pim was playing games on her wizard off in a corner somewhere, and Barb was asleep. Phil had looked up when his dad had started yelling and was watching him as he walked back and fourth. Keely stirred in her sleep, which was the only thing that took Phil's attention off of his dad.

**Cops- back.**

**Lloyd- and..**

**Cops- un-decided. **

**Lloyd- so you don't know for sure yet?**

**Cops- right.**

**Lloyd- what am I supposed to do whil we wait for you to make up your mind?**

**Cops-nothing.**

**Lloyd- when will you call us back.**

**Cops- tomorrow.**

**Lloyd- for sure?**

**Cops- no.**

**Lloyd- just hurry up then!**

**Cops-whatever**

—**END CALL—**

Lloyd looked over at his wife, sleeping. Then over at Pim, sleeping. Then Keely on Phils shoulder, sleeping. Phil was still awake. Playing with his thumbs. He looked up at his dad, who sat down on the other side of him, the one without Keely attached to it.

Lloyd- so there's still a chance.

Phil(deep breath)- yeah.

Phil looked off, then back at his dad when he began to speak again.

Lloyd- proud of you son.

Phil- for what?

Lloyd- being so responsible, and taking care of your mom, sister, and... (he nodded at keely)

Phil(he half smiled)- thanks.

Lloyd patted Phil's back then got up and zapped a blanket on barb, and a few minutes later he fell asleep himself, leaving Phil alone, wondering what was going to happen, and staring off into the stars.He wrapped his arms around Keely, and eventually fell alseep, along with the rest of them.

**There you go. It's kinda short. But it's better than I thought from coming out of no where.R&R**

**Love, K8**

**(kate)**


	24. but what is time but just a dream

**Well here is chapter 24! Man, this thing is long...it should end pretty soon though... maybe 2-3 more chapters. **

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own the charaters, or potf. Disney does, unfortunatly.**

Keely woke up first. The sun was rising and the sky was a whitish grey. She got up off Phil, who was in what looked like an uncomfortable position to sleep. He was leaning against the building, sitting up, with one arm thrown over keely, and the other was pressed between them, and when she looked at it, she could see the red marks from where she was on his arm. She smiled. Then Pim woke up.

Keely- good morning Pim

Pim- huh? Oh hey.

Keely- sleep good?

Pim- better than mr. Loverboy over there.

She pointed towards Phil.

Pim- he's going to wake up sore.

Keely- yeah, I kinda think that's my fault.

She rolled her eyes to the side, and tightened her lips, while looking at Phil.

Keely sat next tp Pim.

Keely- what were you doing with the wizard last night?

Pim- games.

Keely- you can play games on the wizard?

Pim- yeah. Phil never told you?

Keely- psha... no

Pim brought out her wizard and pressed a little yellow button on the button. A hologram of two sumo wrestlers popped out. She showed Keely how to play, and they wrestled until Barb and Lloyd were both up and talking.

Barb- aww, honey look. Keely and Pim are actually bonding.

Lloyd- yeah, that's pretty surprising.

Lloyd- I wonder if the time police are going to call soon.

Barb- I hope. I'm so nervous though.

Keely- hey Pim?

Pim- what?

Keely- do you think we should wake up Phil?

Pim got an evil grin on her face.

Pim- yeah-heh heh

Keely saw her face and stopped her while she walked towards Phil.

Keely- no... nothing evil. And no puching.

Pim- nudge?

Keely-no

Pim- poke?

Keely- not from you.

Pim- a little tippy tappy?

(A/N yes, from stuck in the meddle with you.)

Pim- ohhhh... you do it.

Keely- yeah. Good idea.

Pim sat back down near her parents and Keely went over to wake up Phil.

Keely- phiiiilllll...

She took his shoulders and shook him back and forth.

Keely- Phhh-iiiiiillllllly willy...

He still didn't wak up. She shook him harder, almost violently.

Keely- PHIL!

He opened one eye and kept the other shut very tightly like he didn't want her to see him.

Keely- there you are.

She let go of him and scooted over to his side.

Phil- uhhhhhh

Keely looked over at him again.

Keely-Phil?

Keely- you look like you're going to pass out... still tired?

He looked at her like she was retarded (A/NM hah) and nodded.

Keely- oh. Sorry.

He smiled at her.

Phil- like it's your fault... (he said sarcasticly)

she smiled back.

Keely- I heard the time police should be calling soon.

Phil- yeah...

Keely- I wonder what they'll say.

She looked over at him again. Their eyes locked for a few more seconds until Phil replied.

Phil- I don't know. But I know what I want them to say.

Keely- I think we all do. Phil?

Phil- Yeah.

Keely- what am I supposed to do if you have to leave again? It was hard enough the first time. If the made you go again... I don't know...

She looked away. Tears formed behind her eyes, but she didn't let them out.

Phil- I don't know either Keel. It was as hard for me as you, remember?

Keely- I don't know?..

Phil saw he eyes watering and put his arm around her. She looked over at him again, and tried to force a smile. He pulled her in closer.

_beep beep beep_** a hlogram popped put of Lloyds wizard.**

Lloyd- it's them

he took a deep breath and turned on the wizards hologram.

**Lloyd- hello. Lloyd Diffy speaking.**

**Cops- right.**

**Lloyd- have you made a desision yet?**

**Cops- yes.**

**Lloyd- so... what is it?**

Barb stared at the Wizard longingly. Phil and Keely were watching now too, still in the same spot. And Pim had paused her games to listen.

**Lloyd- can we stay?**

**haha! I'm going to be E-VIL! Lol the more updates the shorter you will have to wait. Hah! I hate cliffys too. But, I can;t just put all this right after the chapter they first called them could I? It just wouldnt be right. So R&R you may get the next part tonight.there's a REALLY REALLY good chance you will if I get som prettiful reviews. So press the little purple button down ther. You know where it is.**


	25. Home is where the heart is

**Risk77 : hah that was hilatrious. Well I don't want to kill ne of u... so here.**

**Disclaimer- DON'T OWN IT! (The show)**

**oh and guys.. This might be the last chapter. I think it is. You'll know when you get to the bottom though. Lol**

**Lloyd- so can we stay?**

**Chhhhhhhhhhhhhhhcrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr**

**Lloyd- oh no! It's breaking up!**

**Lloyd- can you hear me?**

**Lloyd started walking in circles.**

**Lloyd- can you hear me now? What about now?**

**Barb- uh oh!**

Keely looked at Phil nervously.

Keely- this doesn;t look too good.

Phil- yeah. I'd better go help him out.

Phil started to get up.

Keely- oh me too!

Phil smiled and held out his hand to help her up.

**Cops- better?**

**Lloyd- yeah I can hear you now. Okay so about my question.**

**Cops- what?**

**Lloyd- can we stay here. In this century?**

Phil- hey dad! Is everything okay?

Lloyd- yes son, now be quiet for a second please.

Phil- oh sorry.

Pim- shhhhh

**Cops- yes.**

**Lloyd- yes what? Yes to we're allowed to stay.**

**Cops- yes.**

**Lloyd- really! Are you serious! For real! Wait... do we have to do anything?**

**Cops- yes.**

**Lloyd- oh what?**

**Cops- NEVER CALL ME AGAIN!**

**Lloyd- okay... deal— wait! You said a whole sentence.**

**Cops- ughhh**

**END CALL**

Phil and Keely were jumping up and down, screaming in the background. Pim squealed then stopped quickly before anyone saw her. And Barb did one of her big, classic, barb smiles.

Lloyd- WE'RE STAYING HERE!

Barb- home... sweet, home!

Barb ran over and hugged bothe of her children, then Lloyd.

While Phil and Keely were jumping around, he lead her over into the alley of the building, where before she even noticed, he pulled her into him and kissed her. Yeah.. And that made her stop jumping... at least for the thirty seconds it lasted.

Pim- aww man not again!

Phil and Keely looked over. Pim had walked by when she was secretly partying with herself.

Pim- don't mind me, I'm _defidently _leaving.

They both laughed.

Everything quieted down. Phil just stared into Keely's eyes, and she did back. Their smiles left, and they were stuck in time for a few minutes.

Barb- I'm so happy! We need to get home!

Lloyd- uh oh. Curtis!

Pim- that furball. Please, he doesn't need us there all the time.

Barb(ignoring Pim)- poor thing. He must be hungry...

Pim rolled her eyes

Barb- we hardly saw him when we came back.

Lloyd- well, I guess we'd better be heading off then

Barb- yeah. Let's get going honey.

Lloyd- Phil! Keely! WE'RE GOING HOME!

The call broke their stares.

Phil- uh. Yeah. Coming dad!

They stood there for a few more seconds, then Phil lead her off towards his parents... and Pim.

Barb's POV

_Barb smiled when she saw them come out. Hand in hand. She knew she wasn't as happy as they were, but couldn't imagine how anyone could be happier. Staying to watch her kids grow up in a harder, but more comforting home. With the people they loved the most. _

Lloyds POV

_It couldn't get any better than this. Here with my family, in a place we all love. I have a fun job, a wonderful house. This is better than I could have imagined. Look at how much my son has grown up. Already taking care of someone so well. I couldn't be prouder._

Pims POV

_look at them, it makes me sick. Actually... im happy for them. Wait! Pim! What the heack are you thinking! Stupid brain. Someday when I take over the world, ill take you over too. Muhahahahahaa. Well I guess this is better than talking to myself... im so glad we get to stay. Even if nobody knows. I've always loved it here..._

Keely & Phil's POV

_look at where I've ended up. This is the perfect life. Finally the way it should be. _

They both looked at the other. And smiled.

It really couldn't get any better.

—**THE END —**

**ahh! Im going to cry now!**

**It's overrrrrr!**

**My first fanfiction. (Even though it's the 2nd finished one) I've really loved writing this, and I'm looking forward to new stories. And now, I just feel sad, because it was so long, and so fun, and there was all you readers, who made me so happy. I hope all my stories are this fun. You never have to stop the reviewing though. I love you all! Thanks for keeling up with this. I wish I could thank you all personally, but that would take forever. **

**One person I really want to thank though is Shanaenae50591- you always read and review. Since the beginning, and whenever I update, I know in a few minutes, I can check my reviews and find a message from you. Thanks.**

And there are so many otyhers who always or almost always reviewed every time. You know who you are!

Now that that terribly long speech is done, as well as my story. R&R and I hope you enjoyed it.

K8 out!


End file.
